Diario de Harriet Potter
by Isilwen Silcuwen
Summary: *DUODÉCIMO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!*Este es mi segundo Fan Fic... Tras largo tiempo sin escribir, Harriet vuelve a abrir el diario... aunque su vida haya cambiado para mejor, también hay otros cambios inevitables... (R/R, plz!!)
1. Cómo es mi vida cotidiana.

Hola! Soy Harriet otra vez. Mientras mi queridísima Hermi y yo escribimos el quinto capítulo de "Harry Potter y el Misterio de la Gruta Subterránea", aquí tenéis otro Fan Fic: El segundo que publico.  
Trata de cómo sería mi vida si fuese un personaje de Harry Potter. En éste FF, soy hermana melliza... de Harry! Pero ni yo misma lo sé. Empiezo desde que tengo diez años y medio...  
Bueno, espero que os guste, y que lo disfrutéis!  
(En este FF, se supone que Harry y yo nacimos en el 88, por eso ésto transcurre en el 98).  
  
  
Diario de Harriet Potter  
Por Harriet Potter  
  
11 de Julio de 1998  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Bueno, yo estaba en el desván, curioseando un poco, y me encontré éste diario. Está casi nuevo y sin estrenar, así que decidí escribir yo en él, pues no tengo a nadie a quién contarle mis penas.  
  
Antes de nada, voy a presentarme. Mi nombre es Harriet Potter, tengo diez años, y soy huérfana. Vivo con la familia que me recogió, los Walker, en una casa de dos pisos, con buhardilla y jardín, en el este de Londres, Inglaterra.   
Tengo el pelo negro, largo(me llega más o menos por los hombros) y despeinado. Es inútil que intente peinármelo de manera decente: Al poco rato, vuelve a estar como si me hubiese peleado con el cepillo, no importa lo que haga con él.  
Tengo ojos verdes, y soy bajita y delgada. La verdad, no me puedo considerar ser exactamente guapa, pero bueno.  
  
¿Qué cómo son los Walker? Bueno, parcialmente... no puedo decir que sean desagradables conmigo, porque no lo son, pero... no sé. En el ambiente que se respira en casa, no hay... no sé muy bien como explicarlo... todo aquello que un hogar tiene. No sé, quizás me lo esté imaginando yo, pero no me encuentro exactamente bien con ellos. Quizás porque no soy de la familia. En fin...  
El padre de la familia, Matthew, es un hombre alto, delgado y extremadamente serio. Se toma muy a pecho sus responsabilidades, lo cual me parece muy bien, pero pareciera que carece de sentido del humor. No soporta ni un chiste acerca de su trabajo en una horrible fábrica de taladros, que está por Surrey y se llama Grunnings. Para él, el trabajo y su familia lo son todo. Conmigo no habla mucho. Quizás es porque a él nunca le ha gustado mucho que yo entrara a formar parte de la familia. Pero en fin... No puedo deducir mucho por ahora.  
La madre, Hannah, es, al contrario que su marido, baja, regordeta y risueña. Es para mí como una segunda madre: Comprensiva y amable, me consuela bastante cuando estoy afligida y es muy buena conmigo. Según me ha contado, ella fue quien decidió acogerme en su familia y cuidarme. Aunque, últimamente, mi relación con Hannah se está distanciando bastante a causa de... Bueno, luego lo explico.  
El matrimonio Walker tiene dos hijos, los dos chicos. El mayor se llama Jake, y tiene trece años. Se parece bastante a su padre en eso de ser tranquilo y formal, también es agradable conmigo y ha sido muchas veces mi compañero de juegos cuando éramos más pequeños.   
De Jake no puedo quejarme, ya que es muy simpático y me llevo muy bien con él, pero Dennis... es una auténtica calamidad.  
Dennis es el menor. El ojito derecho de Matthew y Hannah. Casi todo el día están pendientes de él, haciéndole mimos y accediendo a todos sus caprichos. Consecuencia: A sus seis años, se ha convertido en un niño que, a pesar de su engañosa apariencia de querubín encantador(es rubio, tiene el pelo rizado y los ojos azules), en realidad es un auténtico demonio malcriado e insoportable.   
El pasatiempo favorito de Dennis es fastidiarme la vida a mí. No pierde la ocasión de burlarse de mí y de mi pelo en el momento menos oportuno, me persigue por toda la casa para darme la lata, y cada vez que hace una trastada típica de un niño mimado como es él, me acusa a mí de haberlo hecho, sin pérdida de tiempo. Estoy harta de él. Es casi imposible vivir con un niño así en casa.  
  
En el colegio, tampoco es que me vaya muy bien. No tengo casi amigos, porque todos piensan que soy extraña. Sólo hay alguien que está conmigo en los recreos: Una chica gordita y no muy agraciada, llamada Becky, y a la que también rechaza todo el mundo, pero no por ser rara, sino por su forma de ser. A mí me parece injusto que juzguen a las personas sin apenas conocerlas, sólo con el criterio de siempre: "Quien no sea como nosotros, está fuera de lugar". Absurdo.  
Es absurdo también que me consideren extraña. Mis padres están muertos, ¿Y qué? No soy la única huérfana en el mundo. Y bueno, es cierto que ocurren a menudo cosas extrañas a mi alrededor, pero... parece que creyesen que yo las provoco. De verdad, es que no hay derecho. Pero en fin... ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?  
  
Así que aquí me tienes, diario. Escribiéndote en una triste tarde lluviosa de Julio, contándote todo lo que me pasa. Parece ser que tú eres el único que me escuchas(La atención de Hannah es casi toda perteneciente a Dennis, y Jake está todo el año en su escuela secundaria, menos en las vacaciones. Y Becky... Becky es un caso aparte. Vale, me da pena que la den de lado, pero es una pesada, persiguiéndome siempre para contarme cualquier cosa relacionada a las matemáticas... En realidad, ella y yo no somos muy amigas, pero en fin... con quién se puede hablar en el colegio si todo el mundo te mira como si vinieses de otro planeta?), y eso me hace desahogarme un poco. Pero aún así... no es lo mismo. Quisiera tener a un amigo verdadero, que me escuchara y me apoyara en los buenos momentos y en los malos... en realidad, quisiera que mis padres aún estuviesen vivos. No sé nada de ellos, sólo que mi madre se llamaba Lily, y era pelirroja con ojos verdes como los míos, y mi padre se llamaba James, a quien yo más me parezco, por tener su mismo pelo negro y desordenado. Pero nada más. No sé ni cómo eran, ni cómo murieron, ni cuando murieron... sólo sé que, si ellos estuviesen aquí, mi vida sería distinta. Quisiera tener una familia. Porque esa es la verdad: No tengo familia.  
  
Bueno, te dejo. Me llaman a cenar. Otro día te seguiré escribiendo.   
  
Besos, Harriet Potter.  
PD: A finales de éste mes, será mi undécimo cumpleaños. No es que me haga ilusión, porque desde que Dennis nació nunca lo celebramos, y los regalos que me dan son escasos. Pero en fin, me consuela que ya podré quitarme de encima a la plasta de Becky, y que en Septiembre, empezaré la escuela secundaria. No tengo muchas esperanzas de que me vaya mejor que ahora, pero eso ya se verá... 


	2. Una cena de compromiso.

23 de Julio de 1998.  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Es por la noche. Estoy escribiéndote acostada bocabajo. Te quería contar que hoy me sucedió algo increíble... Como si de repente encontrase a mi alma gemela, ei incluso, mucho más que eso. Empezaré por el principio:  
  
Bueno, yo estaba esta mañana en el desván, leyendo un libro. El desván está justo encima de mi cuarto, y en el techo hay una trampilla para acceder a él, así que digamos que ése es mi refugio secreto. Allí, paso el tiempo curioseando en un armario viejo de estilo oriental, cuyos cajones están llenos de joyas que habían pertenecido a Hannah y ya no le quedaban(Los había metido ahí, en un joyero, porque no le cabían en otro lado, y me deja verlas siempre que quiera), así como cosas curiosas como relojes antiguos, una colección completa de monedas de todo el mundo que habia hecho Matthew cuando era más joven y había dejado allí porque ya no le interesaba, o, por ejemplo, tú, mi diario.  
En el desván, también me dedico a leer. Es una de mis aficiones favoritas, porque a través de los libros se puede viajar a mundos fascinantes sin moverse del sitio en que estás, sólo pasando las páginas. Y además, cuando me siento aburrida o estoy depre, los libros te hacen pasar una tarde entretenida y te animan un poco la moral.   
En fin, el caso es que entró en mi cuarto Dennis, y, para variar, se dedicó a fastidiarme de la manera habitual cuando estoy en el desván: Subiéndose a una silla y pegando al techo con un palo largo de metal perteneciente a una escoba(siempre se lo trae para distraerme de mi lectura, o de lo que esté haciendo allí ). Me estaba poniendo cardíaca con los golpes que provenían desde abajo, así que me asomé a la trampilla y le grité, ya bastante harta:  
-¡DENNIS! ¿Quieres parar de una vez? ¡Trato de leer un libro tranquila!  
Sólo entonces, Dennis paró de dar golpes. Efectivamente, estaba subido a una silla, llevaba en las manos el palo de metal y me miraba enfurruñado con su cara de angelito(que de angelito nada).  
-¡Cabeza de estropajo! Papá dice que bajes-Exclamó, con su voz chillona-. Nos quiere decir a todos una cosa. Por cierto, me debes una chuchería, por no haberme chivado de que le rompiste a mamá el cisne de cristal. Si no me la das, ya sabes lo que pasará...  
Lancé un suspiro exasperado. Y no era por lo que Dennis me llamó. Dennis siempre me llama "Cabeza de estropajo" debido a mi incontrolable pelo. Un mote bastante irritante, pero en fin... he tenido que aguantarlo desde que él (desgraciadamente) aprendió a hablar.  
  
No, lo que pasa es que me molesta que un crío tan pequeño me soborne con no chivarse a sus padres con tal de darle yo una chuchería... ¡Y por cosas que yo no hago! Por ejemplo, lo del cisne de cristal. Sucedió repentinamente, no sé como explicarlo. Fue una de esas cosas raras que pasan a mi alrededor y que yo no provoco.  
Dennis me quemó uno de mis libros, y yo me puse furiosa con él, porque encima, le estaba diciendo a Matthew y a Hannah que lo que había pasado es que yo le había quemado su libro de Mates(Menos mal que no se lo creyeron, porque su libro de texto de Matemáticas está intacto). Y entonces, el cisne de cristal que había en la vitrina del salón(el favorito de Hannah) se hizo añicos de repente. Ni Matthew ni Hannah lo vieron, pero Dennis sí. Dijo que yo lo había hecho(cosa que no es verdad, yo no hice nada), pero no se chivó(cosa de agradecer en un niño tan insoportable como él). Eso sí, me reclamó una chuchería por no haberse chivado.  
-Yo no te debo nada, que lo sepas-Repliqué, entornando los ojos-. Punto número uno: Yo no rompí el cisne de cristal. Punto número dos: Se me han acabado las chucherías.   
-¡Mentira! ¡Las tienes escondidas en algún lado!-Me interrumpió Dennis.  
-Y punto número tres-Proseguí, ignorándolo-: Aunque tuviera, no te daría ninguna.   
-Pues mamá sabrá que tú le rompiste el cisne de cristal.  
-¡Yo no rompí el cisne de cristal!-Insistí, enojada. Pero Dennis se bajó de la silla y se fue de mi cuarto, escaleras abajo. Suspirando, bajé del desván, y me fui de mi cuarto también, a ver qué era lo que Matthew tenía que decirnos.  
Ya en la cocina, Matthew nos dijo a Jake, a Dennis y a mí:  
-He de comunicaros que hoy tenemos una cena de negocios con los Dursley. Vosotros os vendréis con nosotros, pues no me gusta la perspectiva de dejaros solos en casa-Jake hizo una mueca-. Vestíos de manera elegante, y por favor portaos bien-Al decir esto, Matthew nos miró a Dennis y(por alguna extraña razón) a mí-. Quiero que los señores Dursley tengan una buena idea de mis hijos.  
Yo sabía que el señor Dursley era el jefe de Matthew, a quien éste aborrecía, pero le tenía respeto. Después de todo, el jefe era el jefe, por muy mal que a uno le cayese.  
-Pero ella no es tu hija-Dijo Dennis, señalándome a mí. Qué crío más irritante.  
-No, pero de cualquier modo, es parte de la familia, así que es como si fuese nuestra hija-Objetó Hannah en tono amable, dirigiéndome a mí una sonrisa.  
A Dennis le da rabia que Hannah me preste atención a mí. Toda la atención del mundo se la quiere llevar él. Así que, de repente, se puso a gimotear, saltando a la pata coja:  
-¡Ay, ay, ay!  
-¿Qué pasa, Dennis, cariño?-Preguntó Hannah, preocupada.  
-Me... me duele la herida que me hice antes de ayer en la rodilla-Explicó Dennis, en un tono que intentaba ser conmovedor. Yo alcé una ceja. Sabía que el dolor era fingido, y lo que quería hacer es llevarse la atención de su madre.  
-Oh, tesoro... tranquilo, que mamá te pondrá más mercromina y una tirita nueva, y ya verás cómo te deja de doler-Hannah se agachó y besó a Dennis en la mejilla. Éste me dirigió una sonrisa burlona, al estilo: "Te jorobas, a mi me quieren y a ti no". Yo le dirigí una mirada asesina a Dennis, por mi parte, y sin más, dije:  
-Bueno, me subo a mi cuarto.  
-Eh, Harriet, ¿No quieres probar mi nuevo juego de ordenador?-Me detuvo Jake- Está genial. Vamos a mi cuarto y jugamos un poco, ¿Te parece?  
-Vale, me parece bien-Sonreí-. Vamos entonces.   
-Bajad después-Nos dijo Hannah-. La comida está casi lista.  
  
En fin, que pasé un rato agradable jugando al nuevo juego de ordenador de Jake. Después, comimos, y por la tarde, tuvimos que prepararnos para ir a la cena de compromiso de Matthew con el señor Dursley.  
Hannah me ayudó a escoger la ropa: Un vestido oriental de seda, color azul, con flores de loto estampadas. Me quedaba bastante bien. Después de arreglarme, me reuní con Matthew y con Jake, que iban muy bien arreglados.  
Llegamos un poco justos de hora porque Hannah se pasó mucho tiempo ayudando a Dennis a arreglarse. Resultaba que al señorito no le gustaba la ropa que Hannah le había escogido, e hizo un berrinche para que Hannah accediera a que él se pusiera lo que quería.  
  
La casa de los Dursley estaba en Privet Drive. Era el número cuatro. Cuando llegamos, Matthew llamó al timbre, y un chico grande y bastante gordo nos abrió.  
-Buenas noches-Saludó, haciendo una especie de torpe reverencia-. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Walker?  
Yo no pude evitar pensar: "Que tío más repelente", pero no dije nada, por educación. Es que, sin animo de ofender, era más falso que un anuncio de televisión. Sin embargo, si el hijo era falso, sus padres aún más. El señor Dursley era un hombre casi tan gordo como su hijo, casi sin cuello y con un poblado bigote, mientras que su esposa tenía cara de caballo, pelo rubio y cuello muy largo, ambos más hipócritas que Dios sabrá qué. Durante las presentaciones estuvieron igual:  
Que si:"Que niño tan mono"(se referían a Dennis, no se por qué dijeron eso si es la criatura más odiosa del planeta, pero tampoco dije nada. Despues del todo, no le conocían), que si: "Que muchacha tan encantadora"(se referían a mi, pero por supuesto debían de estar siendo sarcásticos), que si ésto, que si lo otro... En fin, ahí estaba yo, ahogando bostezos... Cuando de repente, al pie de las escaleras, vi a un chico que miraba la escena con casi la misma expresión que yo tenía. 


	3. El reencuentro.

Miré fijamente a aquél chico, y me produjo una sensación extraña verle. Era como si le conociera de algo. Como si... fuese algo mío, como un pariente lejano, o algo así... Pero, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡No le conocía de nada! No podía haberle visto en otra ocasión.  
  
Sin embargo, el chico era muy parecido a mí. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto(como yo), solo que él lo tenía corto, ojos verdes, escudados tras unas gafas de montura redonda, y era delgado y bajo, como yo. Era como mirarse al espejo, pero como si en éste se reflejase un chico que llevaba, además, gafas incorporadas.  
Los Walker y los Dursley se fueron al salón a hablar, y ahí yo tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ése chico que se parecía a mí(que por cierto, me había estado mirando también).  
-Hola-Le saludé.  
-Hola-El chico me devolvió el saludo, tímidamente.  
Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decir. Al final, fue él el que se decidió a hablar:  
-Esto está muy aburrido, ¿No te parece?  
-Tienes razón-Le apoyé-. Pero, ¿Qué hacemos?  
-¿Quieres... venir a mi cuarto?-Propuso él, un tanto vacilante.  
-Vale-Accedí. Los dos subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, y nos metimos dentro.   
-Lo siento si está muy desordenado-Dijo el chico, apartando un papel que había en el suelo-. Es que antes, ésta era una de las habitaciones que mi primo usaba para guardar todos los juguetes que no caben en su cuarto, y casi todos están estropeados...  
-¿Ése tío gordo e hipócrita es tu primo?-Inquirí, sorprendida-No tenía ni idea...  
El chico se echó a reír.  
-¿Qué pensabas que era?-Me dijo, cuando cesó su ataque de risa.  
-No sé... tu hermano o algo así...  
-Sinceramente, ¿Piensas que puedo ser hermano de Dudley?  
Miré al chico de arriba abajo.  
-La verdad, es que no-Confesé-. No os parecéis en nada. Dudley... ¿Así se llama tu primo?  
-Sí-Asintió el chico-. Oye, eso de "ése tío gordo e hipócrita" estuvo muy bien. No había oído a nadie llamarle así.  
Yo esbocé una sonrisa. Aquél chico era muy simpático y divertido. Me caía muy bien.  
-Entonces, el señor y la señora Dursley... ¿Son tus tíos?-Le pregunté.  
-Exacto: Mi tío Vernon y mi tía Petunia. No es la mejor gente del mundo, puedes creerme.-Esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
-No hace falta creerte-Le dije-. Yo vivo casi tu misma situación en casa. Vamos, no es que me maltraten, pero no me encuentro a gusto con ellos. Ya sabes, con Matthew y Hannah.  
-¿Llamas a tus padres por su nombre?  
Mi rostro se ensombreció un poco.  
-Ellos no son mis padres-Dije con amargura-. No, ellos me acogieron en su familia, pero yo realmente no pertenezco a ella-Aclaré, ante la mirada extrañada del chico.  
-Ah... Ya veo. ¿Y tus verdaderos padres?  
-Murieron los dos cuando apenas era una niña pequeña-Confesé, con un nudo en la garganta.  
El chico me miró como pareciendo comprenderme.  
-Lo siento mucho-Me dijo-. Yo sé lo que es eso. También soy huérfano.  
-¿De veras?  
-Sí, por eso vivo con los Dursley.  
-Ah... entiendo.   
El chico se pasó la mano por el flequillo distraídamente mientras hablaba. Y entonces, vi que en su frente había una cicatriz alargada y delgada... ¡Con forma de rayo!  
-¿Qué es eso?-Quise saber, sin ocultar mi perplejidad.  
El chico pareció algo incómodo.  
-Ehhh... ¿Te refieres a mi cicatriz?-Dijo, tapándose con el flequillo la frente de nuevo.  
-Eh... sí. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te la hiciste?  
-Bueno... Mis tíos dicen que me la hice en el accidente de tráfico donde murieron mis padres-Explicó el chico-. Pero si te soy sincero, no estoy seguro. Ya, ya sé que suena muy paranoico y todo eso, pero...  
-No es paranoico-Le interrumpí.  
El chico me miró.  
-¿De veras lo crees así?-Dijo.  
-Sí-Afirmé-. Es una anécdota como cualquier otra. Si vieras lo que me sucede a mí... eso sí que es paranoico. Como sacado de la peli de El Exorcista.  
-¿Por ejemplo?  
Le conté al chico que se parecía a mí la historia del cisne de cristal. Cuando acabé, se veía conmocionado.  
-Por tu manera de contarlo, parece que vives casi en las mismas situaciones que yo-Dijo-. Ése Dennis se parece bastante a Dudley, excepto en eso de que es más pequeño que él... y menos gordo. Pero por lo demás... Sabes, te contaré que a mí me sucede lo mismo. Pasan cosas extrañas a mi alrededor, y no consigo nada por decir que no las provoco yo. Por ponerte un ejemplo... el otro día, en el zoo, entendí que... que una serpiente que estaba encerrada en un cubículo nunca había estado en Brasil y quería regresar allí. Entonces vino mi primo, me empujó, y segundos después... el vidrio del cubículo de la serpiente desapareció. No me preguntes cómo: Ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero tío Vernon creyó que fui yo quien hizo desaparecer el vidrio, y me encerró en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, la que antes era mi cuarto. Fue el castigo más largo de toda mi vida.  
-¿Y todo eso porque creía que tu fuistes quien hizo desvanecer el vidrio?-Pregunté, incrédula-Qué fuerte...  
-Bueno, y no te cuento el barullo que tenemos ultimamente... Me llegó una carta dirigida a mí hace unos días, pero tío Vernon la destruyó para que no la leyese... al día siguiente, llegaron dos más, y tío Vernon las destruyó también. Pero al día siguiente, llegaron más cartas, y al otro, más, y al otro, y al otro... Hoy me llegaron nada más y nada menos que veinticinco cartas. Imagínate. Y aún no he podido leer ninguna. Me pregunto cuántas me llegarán mañana.  
-Alucinante-Me había quedado impresionada-. Y yo que me quejaba de que Dennis era una criatura insoportable...  
-Pues ya ves... Oye, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Harry, ¿Y tú?  
-Yo Harriet-Dije-. Qué curioso, nuestro nombres son casi iguales, pero con variaciones.  
-Es cierto-Me apoyó Harry-. ¿Y tu apellido, cuál es?  
-Potter-Respondí.  
Harry se me quedó mirando, con la boca abierta.  
-¿Qué?-Alcé los hombros, sin comprender.  
-No puede ser...-Titubeó Harry-¿Tenemos... tenemos los mismos apellidos?  
-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "tenemos los mismos apellidos"?  
-Pues eso... Que tú te apellidas Potter... Y yo también.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamé, sin dar créditos a mis oídos.  
-¡Te lo prometo!-Me aseguró Harry-¿Crees que te mentiría en algo como ésto?  
-No, no, si te creo... pero... ¿No crees que aquí pasa algo raro?  
-La verdad es que... pensándolo bien... tienes razón-Dijo Harry, pensativo-. Tenemos los mismos apellidos, los dos somos huérfanos, y encima, nos parecemos...  
-Bueno... pensaremos en ello más tarde-Dije yo-. Encantada de conocerte, Harry.  
-Igualmente-Sonrió Harry-. Sabes, es una suerte que nos hayamos conocido. Yo creía que era el único a quien le pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor...  
-Pues ya ves que no-Dije, sonriendo también-. ¿Puedo sentarme ahí?-Señalé la cama de Harry.  
-Por supuesto, ponte cómoda. Estás en tu casa.  
-Gracias-Me senté y le pregunté a mi nuevo amigo-.Dime, Harry, ¿Tienes muchos amigos en tu escuela?  
-No-Harry esbozó una sonrisa triste-. No tengo amigos. Todos piensan que soy raro.  
-Me pasa lo mismo-Confesé-. Bueno, aparte de Becky, que es una chica que me sigue a todas partes, pero no soy amiga suya. Sabes, tengo ganas de empezar la secundaria, a ver si me va mejor que en la primaria...  
-Yo también.   
Así, Harry y yo estuvimos hablando sobre cómo nos iba a cada uno. Le enseñé a Harry el medallón que tengo desde que era muy pequeña, de plata y en forma de luna menguante, la cual se puede abrir, y contiene en cada una de sus mitades una foto de mis padres.  
-Mira, ésta era mi madre. Se llamaba Lily. ¿Verdad que era guapa?  
-Sí, desde luego... ¿Éste era tu padre?  
-Ajá... Se llamaba James.  
-Se parece mucho a tí.  
-Sí... Tú también te pareces mucho a él.  
-Harriet... He estado pensando... Si tus padres son Lily y James Potter... También debieron de ser los míos. Tengo una especie de corazonada.  
-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que somos... hermanos?  
-Puede. No estoy seguro.  
-Podrías estar en lo cierto... ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?  
-El 31 de Julio de 1988.  
Miré a Harry asombrada.  
-¡La misma que la mía!-Exclamé, con una voz casi ahogada.  
-Tantas coincidencias ya son sospechosas. Tenemos que ser hermanos, porque si no, no me lo explico...  
-Sí, y además... ¡Hermanos mellizos! Pero no sé si estamos realmente en lo cierto...  
-Tiene que ser cierto. No es una casualidad que coincidamos en tantos aspectos. Cada vez lo veo más claro...  
-Pero... ¿Mis padres también son los tuyos?  
-Es lo más probable... Quizás los Dursley lo sepan, aunque tengo prohibido hacer preguntas, sobretodo acerca de mis padres.  
-Bueno, no pierdes nada con preguntar cuáles eran los nombres de tus padres, ¿No crees?  
-Tienes razón. Hay que probar... ¿Te vienes?  
-Claro.  
Harry y yo bajamos al salón, donde aún estaban los Dursley y los Walkers conversando.  
-Eh... tio Vernon...-Empezó Harry.  
Todos pararon de conversar. El señor Dursley se le quedó mirando a Harry con cara de desprecio.  
-¿Qué quieres, insolente? ¿No ves que estoy hablando?  
-¡Esto es importante!-Exclamé, perdiendo los estribos.  
El señor Dursley nos miró a ambos y luego le dijo a Harry:  
-Habla ya.  
-Bueno... eh... ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de mis padres?-Pudo preguntar Harry al fin.  
El rostro enorme del señor Dursley se ensombreció.  
-Ya te he dicho que no hagas preguntas, chico-Gruñó.  
-¡Pero necesito saber ésto! Sólo por ésta vez...-Insistió Harry.  
La señora Dursley miró a Harry también con desprecio.  
-Lily y James Potter-Contestó-. ¿Contento ya?  
Harry no respondió. Se había quedado conmocionado. Y la verdad, es que yo estaba igual que él. Al cabo de unos segundos, me miró.  
-¡Harriet...!-Musitó, emocionado-¿Estás... pensando lo mismo que yo?  
-Creo que sí...-Dije, emocionada yo también. No había duda. Harry y yo éramos hermanos. Sin poderme contener, lancé un grito de alegría y abracé a Harry.  
-¡Somos hermanos!-Exclamé, separándome de él-¡Esto es increíble...!  
-Te lo dije, ¿no? ¡Te dije que tenía una corazonada!  
Los demás nos miraban sin comprender.  
-Esto habría que celebrarlo, ¿No?-Dijo Harry, que estaba tan contento como yo.  
-Desde luego-Asentí. Sin darme cuenta, me cayeron unas pocas lágrimas por la cara.  
-Harriet, ¿Estás llorando?  
-Es sólo la emoción-Dije, enjugándome los ojos-. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?  
-Será lo mejor...  
Y nos fuimos de allí, dejando a todo el mundo sin entender nada.  
Así que ya ves, diario: Tengo un hermano mellizo, y yo no lo sabía hasta ahora. Seguramente, al morir nuestros padres, tuvimos que separarnos, y por eso vivimos en sitios diferentes. Pero Harry y yo tuvimos que volver a separarnos cuando la cena concluyó y los Walkers y yo tuvimos que regresar a la casa de Londres. Nosotros no lo pudimos evitar. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que, muy pronto, volveré a ver a mi hermano otra vez. Ojalá y así fuese...  
  
Buenas noches. Es medianoche, y estoy cansada. Ya te escribiré más.  
  
Besos,  
Harriet Potter 


	4. Una nueva realidad.

Holaaaa!!! Gracias a los que me habéis dejado rewiews!!!! *hugglez*  
Anuka: Jejejeje, verdad que soy mala? bueno, pues ahora sabrás lo que pasa con Harry y con Harriet... ¡No te sientas culpable de leer el diario! Éste es el único diario que autorizo leer a todo el mundo... jejeje.  
Sailorangi: Gracias!! jejeje, sí, es una manía mía lo de repetir "en fin"... qué se le va a hacer. Sí, Harriet y Harry son hermanos, pero no hermanos gemelos... ¡¡Hermanos mellizos!!(que, recordémoslo, no es lo mismo ser gemelos que ser mellizos)  
Esmeralda: Aki tienes la continuación! :)  
  
Bueno, pues aki lo tenéis... Cuarto capítulo!!!!!!   
*****************************************  
  
31 de Julio de 1998.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy ha sido mi cumpleaños número once. Y bastante especial. He descubierto muchas cosas de mi pasado que no sabía... Pero empezaré por el principio.  
  
Por la mañana, me levanté, no muy animada, y fui a desayunar. Hannah, al verme bajar, me deseó un "Feliz Cumpleaños", me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dio un regalo, que fueron unos pendientes en forma de luna menguante. Son preciosos, hacen juego con mi medallón. Jake también me felicitó y me dio otro regalo, la camiseta aquella que había visto en el centro comercial de cerca de casa y que me había gustado tanto, de manga corta, color arena, y con una pequeña abertura en el escote, la cual tiene cuerdas a cada lado de la abertura y se puede atar. Pero fueron mis únicos regalos. A Matthew se le olvidó que yo cumplía años hoy, asi que no me dio regalo. Y Dennis... Ya sabes cómo es, así que ni en broma me iba a regalar algo.  
  
Pero lo más importante fue lo que pasó a continuación.  
  
Estaba desayunando, cuando Hannah, que había ido a recoger el correo, dejó unas cartas encima de la mesa.  
-Ésto es la factura del teléfono... Una carta para ti, Matthew, del trabajo... Una postal para Jake, de tu amigo Cal...-Mientras hablaba, repartía las cartas a quen correspondía- Propaganda... y por último... Oh, Harriet, cielo, hay una carta para ti. No se de quién es, no pone remitente.  
Cogí el sobre que me entregaba Hannah, y lo miré. Estaba hecho de pergamino, era amarillento y pesaba un poco. No tenía sello. En la parte de delante, decía:  
"Señorita H.Potter  
Highgate Street, n° 7  
Londres"  
En el dorso, había un sello de lacre púrpura, que representaba un escudo de armas en el que se veía un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente rodeando una gran "H". Por lo demás, Hannah tenía razón, no tenía remitente.  
Me fui a mi habitación para leerla, y ya ahí, abrí el sobre, desdoblé la carta y comencé a leer:  
  
"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,   
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos).  
  
Estimada señorita Potter:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comenzarán el 1 de Septiembre, donde deberá coger el tren para llegar al colegio, el cual sale a las 11 de la mañana, desde la estación King's Cross.  
Muy cordialmente,  
Profesora McGonagall  
Directora Adjunta "  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta, estaba confundida. ¿Un colegio de magia? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Sin entender nada, desdoblé la lista que venía adjunta con la carta, y aquello me dejó más confundida todavía.  
  
"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
  
UNIFORME  
Los alumnos de primer ano necesitarán:  
  
-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo(negras).  
-Un sombrero puntiagudo(negro) para uso diario.  
-Un par de guantes protectores(piel de dragón o semejante).  
-Una caoa de invierno(negra, con broches plateados)  
(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llebar etiquetas con su nombre)  
  
LIBROS  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:  
-El libro reglamentario de hechizos(clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.  
-Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.  
-Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
-Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.  
-Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.  
-Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.  
-Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.  
-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.  
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
1 varita.  
1 caldero(peltra, medida 2).  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón.  
  
Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.  
  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS."  
  
No entendía nada. ¿Túnicas? ¿Libros de embrujos? ¡¿Varita mágica?! ¿En qué clase de escuela me habían admitido? Vale, sí, era una escuela de magia, pero... ¿Para qué me habían admitido allí? ¿Qué pinto yo en una escuela de magia y hechicería? ¿No sería una broma? En fin, decidí pensar en ello en otro momento... Abrí mi medallón y me puse a observar las fotos de mis padres una vez más. Aquella vez, por vez primera, me di cuenta que, además, se MOVÍAN. Sí, sí. Por ejemplo, mi padre acababa de guiñarme un ojo. Yo me asusté(como era lógico), y sin querer, mi medallón se cayó al suelo. Lo recogí, y lo volví a pasar por la cadena. La foto de mi madre se había descolocado. Yo quise volver a colocarla en su sitio, pero entonces, me fijé que detrás de la foto de mi madre, había algo.. algo que se parecía a un papelito. Quité la foto de mi madre, saqué el papelito, y volví a poner la foto en la mitad que le correspondía. Vi entonces que mi madre me sonreía.   
El papelito estaba doblado muchas veces, así que pasó un buen rato hasta que lo pude desdoblar. Era una nota, y parecía ser para mí. Decía:  
  
" A HARRIET, PARA CUANDO CUMPLA LOS ONCE AÑOS."  
" Querida hija:  
No sé si llegarás algún día a leer esto, pero si lo has descubierto, será porque has cumplido recientemente los once años. Antes, no hubieras podido leerlo(Tu padre y yo nos aseguramos que hasta los once no leyeras ésto, lanzándole un encantamiento que te impidiera abrir ésta nota si tuvieses menos edad).   
No estoy segura de si estaremos a tu lado cuando hayas cumplido los once, puesto que estamos amenazados de muerte. Pero, en cualquier caso, quiero decirte que tu padre y yo te queremos, a tí y a tu hermano, y os querremos siempre, estemos donde estemos.  
Seguramente, ya habrás recibido la carta de Hogwarts. También nosotros fuimos allí. Yo recuerdo perfectamente todo lo sucedido durante ése período: La carta, la compra de los útiles en el Callejón Diagon, el viaje, cómo conocí a tu padre... Y conservo muchos buenos recuerdos de cuando fui una alumna. Yo, al igual que tu padre, acabé hace bastante mis estudios en Hogwarts. Y confío que tú llegues muy alto al acabar tus estudios y seas una buena bruja. Pero sobretodo, que puedas ser capaz de enfrentarte a todo lo que se te presente en la vida, al igual que Harry.  
En fin, sólo deciros a los dos que queremos que seáis felices y que nunca renunciéis a vuestros sueños, porque seguro que con tesón y constancia, lo lograréis.   
Con mucho cariño,  
mamá y papá."  
Al terminar de leer la nota de mis padres, tenía las manos temblorosas, y algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Acababa de descubrir muchas cosas, y todas las había ignorado hasta ahora.  
  
Así que la carta de Hogwarts no era ninguna broma. Mis padres ya la habían recibido también en su día, cuando cumplieron los once años. Y también, había algo más, que explicaba muchas cosas que hasta ahora no comprendía.  
  
¡Soy una bruja!  
  
Por eso recibí la carta de Hogwarts, y por eso ocurrían cosas extrañas a mi alrededor... en realidad, yo las provocaba sin darme cuenta. Y si mis padres también recibieron la carta de Hogwarts, ellos debieron de ser brujos también... ¿Y Harry? Cuando nos conocimos, me dijo que también pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor... ¿Sería un brujo él también? Lo más probable es que así fuese... ¿Habría recibido ya la carta de Hogwarts?  
  
Estaba sumida en ésos pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Jake.  
-Harriet, ¿Te apetece bajar a la calle para...?-Se detuvo al verme-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo, preocupado.   
-N-nada, Jake...-Contesté, doblando la nota de mis padres y levantándome de la cama-. Estoy bien.  
Jake me miró algo incrédulo.  
-¿Te ha vuelto a molestar Dennis otra vez?-Dijo-. Si es así, va a ver lo que es bueno...  
-No ha sido Dennis ésta vez-Contesté-. Ha sido solo que... me he emocionado y... bueno... en fin, que no es nada, no te preocupes. ¿Qué querías decirme?  
-Que si te querías bajar a la calle... Vamos a jugar un partido de baloncesto en la cancha, Edward, Kevin y yo, y pensé que querrías apuntarte.  
-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que comprar los útiles para mi colegio, Hogwarts.  
Jake me miró extrañado y atónito.  
-¿No ibas a ir al instituto ese... Newton High School?-Dijo.  
-No. Yo tengo una plaza en Hogwarts. La carta que me han mandado es de allí.  
-¿A ver?-Jake se acercó a la carta, pero yo se lo impedí:  
-¡No! No la leas, es... es correspondencia privada...-Intenté buscarme una excusa, ante el extrañado Jake.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien, Harriet?-Dijo-Te veo rara... ¿Qué hay de malo en leer la carta que te han mandado de ése colegio?  
-Eh... Bueno... es que, ¿Sabes? No es un colegio normal. Es un colegio de... de...-Tragué saliva. ¿Podría contarle a Jake lo que acababa en descubrir?  
-¿Un colegio de qué?-Jake se impacientó.  
Lancé un suspiro.  
-De magia y hechicería-Contesté, al fin.  
Jake estaba alucinado.  
-¿Cómo dices? ¿Magia y hechicería?-Balbució.  
-Sí. Lo pone en la carta-Decidí leerle a Jake la carta que me habían enviado desde Hogwarts. Cuando acabé, vi que estaba conmocionado.  
-No sabía que existiesen colegios como ése... Pero, de cualquier manera, ¿Qué pintas tú ahí?-Dijo.  
-No me vas a creer si te lo digo-Objeté.  
-Bueno, tú dímelo. Al menos, si me lo explicas, entenderé algo...  
Decidí contárselo todo a Jake. Al fin y al cabo, él era mi confidente, antes de que tú llegases, y sabía que podría confiar en él. Tomé mucho aire y dije:  
-Verás, Jake... Acabo de descubrir varias cosas de mi pasado. Yo... soy una bruja. De hecho, todos en mi familia son brujos. Por eso recibí la carta de Hogwarts.  
Jake me miraba, mezcla de asombro y confusión.  
-¿Una bruja?-Repitió, atónito.  
-Sí. Todos esos sucesos raros que me pasaban.... Los provoco yo, sin querer. Si yo no fuese una bruja, no hubiese recibido la carta...  
-No, no, si te creo-Me interrumpió Jake. Yo le miré sin comprender-. Verás, acabo de recordar... Yo tenía un amigo que iba a mi clase, antes de pasar a primaria. Y no te lo negaré, era un poco rarito. El día que cumplió once años, entró una... una lechuza a clase... y le entregó enfrente de todos la carta.... la de Hogwarts, ya sabes. En ella le contaban todo, que había sido aceptado allí... Y que era un mago. Así que, si tú vas a ir a Hogwarts también... tenías que ser bruja. Es algo más que obvio.  
Hubo una pausa, que Jake rompió añadiendo:  
-Vaya, no tenía ni idea hasta ahora... ¡Tenemos una bruja en la familia! Es alucinante... Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con la plaza de Newton High School?  
-Matthew y Hannah tendrán que cancelarla, supongo. Yo no puedo ir a un colegio de... de personas normales y corrientes. No encajo ahí.  
-Claro... ¿Pero, mamá y papá lo sabrán? ¿Sabrán lo que eres?  
-A ver, qué remedio. Y puede que incluso Dennis también. Los cuatro debíais de saberlo, tarde o temprano. Después de todo... Vivo con vosotros.  
-Sí... No me quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá Dennis cuando sepa que eres bruja. Si el otro día le hiciste levitar sin querer, ahora puedes hacerle cosas mucho peores...  
Me eché a reír.  
-Bueno, supongo que necesitaré estudio y todo eso antes de hacerle cualquier cosa-Dije.  
-Supongo que sí... Bueno, ¿Te bajas con nosotros al final?  
-No, jugaré con vosotros en otra ocasión. Ahora lo que más me importa son los útiles que tengo que comprar...   
-Vale, como quieras. ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
-¡Claro!  
  
Jake y yo nos fuimos a la calle, después de decirle Jake a sus amigos que no jugaríamos ahora el partido. Estuvimos paseando un buen rato, mientras yo trataba de buscar con la mirada dónde podía venderse lo que yo necesitaba. 


	5. En el callejón Diagon.

-¿Y donde vas a comprarlo todo, brujita? Yo no conozco ninguna tienda donde vendan calderos y cosas por el estilo...-Dijo, cuando yo le recité la lista de todo lo que tenía que comprar.  
-En el callejón Diagon-Contesté, recordando que mis padres habían ido a comprarlo todo allí-. Seguro que allí sí que hay tiendas de ése tipo.   
-¡Ah, si! Mi amigo, ése del que te hablé, fué a comprar todo lo que necesitaba ahí. Me lo dijo el día después de haber ido. Y también me dijo que estaba aquí, en Londres. Lo que no sé es exactamente en qué parte de Londres.   
-Pues eso es lo que tendremos que averiguar... Al menos, ya sabemos que no está lejos.  
  
Caminamos y caminamos, pero no encontramos por ningún lado un letrero que indicase: "Callejón Diagon". Al final, como a las tres del mediodía, divisé un bar un tanto viejo, al parecer. Se llamaba: "El caldero Chorreante". Se me ocurrió que Jake y yo podríamos tomar algo allí antes de seguir. Se lo dije y éste contestó:  
-Buena idea. Pero, no veo ése bar del que me hablas.  
-¿Cómo qué no? Si está ahí enfrente, míralo-Se lo señalé.  
-¿Éso es un bar?  
-Oh, ya está bien. Vente-Arrastré a Jake hasta el bar y entramos.  
-¿Donde estamos?-Preguntó Jake, mirando a un lado y a otro.  
-En el bar ese, ¿Dónde si no?  
-Ah, vale... ¿Cómo es que tú podías verlo y yo no?  
Me encogí de hombros, y me acerqué a la barra. Jake me siguió. Había un montón de gente bastante estrafalaria sentada en las mesas que allí habían predispuesto. El cantinero vio que yo me acercaba, y me preguntó:  
-¿Qué se te ofrece, jovencita?  
-Buenas tardes... mi amigo y yo queremos tomar algo-Dije.  
De repente, noté que el cantinero me miraba asombrado, y yo no entendí por qué.  
-Dios santo... No puede ser... ¿Eres... Harriet Potter?  
Yo asentí, extrañada.  
-Todo un honor, señorita Potter... Un gran honor, créeme-Continuó el hombre, emocionado-. Vaya coincidencia, tu hermano entró aquí hace unas horas.  
Me dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡Harry! ¡Había pasado por aquí!  
-¡¿Mi hermano está por aquí?!-Exclamé.  
-Sí, claro. Seguramente fue al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles.  
Me dio otro vuelco el corazón.  
-¿De veras? ¿Y sabe dónde está?-Quise saber, hablando deprisa por la emoción.  
-Calma, muchacha. Mira, el callejón Diagon está aquí atrás, nada más cruzar la puerta trasera. Para acceder a él, tienes que tocar el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura con la varita.  
-Ah, bien... Lo que pasa es que hay un pequeño problema. No tengo varita aún...-Confesé, azorada.  
-Ah, si es por eso, te presto sin ningún problema la mía. Tranquila, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Eso sí, devuélvemela cuando la hayas utilizado, ¿está bien?-El cantinero me tendió su varita.  
-Por supuesto-Yo cogí la varita, sonriendo-. Muchas gracias, señor.  
-No hay de qué.  
Me volví hacia Jake, que miraba todo con cierta sorpresa.  
-Vámonos, Jake... ¡¡Jake!!  
-¡Ah!-Jake se sobresaltó-¿No íbamos a tomar algo?  
-Ahora no-Dije-.Vamos al callejón Diagon. Ya sé donde está.  
-Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Qué es eso?-Añadió, mirando la varita que me había prestado el cantinero.  
-Una varita mágica-Contesté-. No es mía, me la ha prestado el cantinero para entrar al callejón.  
-¿Vas a hacer magia?  
-Algo parecido-Dije.   
Salimos por la puerta trasera del Caldero Chorreante, y al llegar ahí, empecé a contar ladrillos por encima del cubo de la basura. Jake me miraba, sin comprender.  
-... Y... ¡Sí! Aquí es, el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda por encima del cubo de basura-Exclamé, contenta.  
-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?-Inquirió Jake, confuso. Le miré un poco molesta.  
-Ahora lo verás-Le dije-. Tú mira, y calla.  
-Vale, vale...  
Con la varita del cantinero, propiné un golpe al ladrillo correcto, que, ante nuestros ojos, empezó a retorcerse y a girar, y en el muro se formó un arco, que daba acceso a una calle larga y empedrada.  
-¡Aquí es, el callejón Diagon!-Exclamé, entusiasmada por haber conseguido seguir todos los pasos en el orden correcto-Estoy segura. Jake, por favor, ¿Quieres devolverle la varita al cantinero? Yo te espero aquí.  
-Vale-Jake cogió la varita-. ¡No entres sin mí!  
-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por quién me tomas? Venga, date prisa.  
Jake entró corriendo al Caldero Chorreante y yo me quedé allí, esperándole. De repente,sonó un estruendo, y el arco se empezó a hacer más entrecho. ¡Se nos cerraba la entrada!  
-Dios, Jake, deprisa...-Musité, horrorizada.  
Poco después, Jake volvió, corriendo.  
-Ya estoy-Dijo, jadeando-.Tuve que buscar al cantinero porque no le encontré en la barra, y...  
-¡Vamos, corre, que se nos cierra la entrada!-Interrumpí a Jake, tirando de él para entrar. Los dos entramos rápidamente, y justo detrás de nosotros, la entrada se cerró.  
-Por qué poco...-Jake suspiró, aliviado.  
-Bueno, lo importante es que logramos entrar-Dije, echándome un mechón de pelo para atrás, que se me había venido a la cara-. Es impresionante, ¿verdad?  
-Me da la impresión de que a partir de ahora, voy a presenciar muchas cosas impresionantes...-Comentó Jake, mirándome.  
-Venga, vamos. Hay mucho que comprar-Dije, empezando a caminar por el callejón Diagon. Jake iba a mi lado. En verdad, era una calle fascinante. Había de todo. Pasamos al lado de una tienda cuyo letrero decía: "El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco." Quizás al final pasaría por esa tienda, sonaba interesante...  
La verdad es que todo era interesante. Unas tiendas vendían ropa, otras, instrumentos mágicos de los más raros, que yo jamás había visto, otras, ingredientes de lo más extraños para pociones, otras, pergaminos y plumas de ave....   
  
Y entonces, mientras paseábamos por el callejón, mirándolo todo, yo advertí que, de la tienda donde vendían túnicas salía alguien, que me era familiar... Me acerqué más, para ver quién era, y entonces supe que aquella persona era... ¡mi hermano, Harry!  
-¡Harry! ¡¡Harry!!-Le llamé la atención, corriendo hacia él. Harry se dio la vuelta y al verme, sonrió.  
-¡Harriet! ¡Hola de nuevo!-Me saludó-. Yo ya sabía que íbamos a volver a vernos...  
Sonreí yo también.   
-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Me preguntó Harry.  
-Pues ya ves, voy a comprar los útiles para el colegio.  
-Igual que yo. ¿Tú también vas a ir a Hogwarts?  
-Sí, así es... ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno, nadie vendría al callejón Diagon para comprar útiles si no fuera porque ésos útiles que necesita son para Hogwarts. Yo también voy a ir allí.  
-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es estupendo!  
-Sí que lo es...-Harry sonrió- Resulta que todas esas cartas que me mandaban eran de allí. Al fin lo averigué. ¿Así que te mandaron una a ti también?  
-Así es. Entonces, eres...   
-Un mago-Finalizó Harry-. Hagrid me lo contó todo. También la verdad acerca de nuestros padres. Yo la verdad, no acabo de creérmelo.  
-Yo tampoco podía creerme que fuese una bruja, pero una nota que me dejaron nuestros padres dentro de mi medallón me lo confirmó. Aquellos sucesos raros que ocurren a mi alrededor los provoco yo, inconscientemente.  
-Lo mismo me pasa a mí.  
-Por cierto... ¿Quién es Hagrid?  
-Un hombre que me ha acompañado hasta aquí.... Es enorme, pero es muy buena persona. Ya le conocerás. Se ha ido a no sé donde...   
-Ah, bueno. ¿Ya has empezado a comprar tus cosas?  
-Sí, mira.-Sacó de dentro de un paquete una túnica larga y negra-. El uniforme del colegio. Acabo de comprarlo... Y menos mal que me he salido ya. Ahí dentro había un chico que... bueno, que no me ha acabado de caer muy bien. Cree que los magos de familias muggles no deberían poder ir a Hogwarts...  
-¿Muggles?  
-Son las personas normales y corrientes... Ya sabes, las que no son como nosotros.   
-Ah... Pero seguramente no haría referencias a nuestra familia, ¿No? Porque papá y mamá fueron magos también....  
-Supongo que no se referiría a nosotros. Pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro. No sabía quién soy... Oye, ¿ése no es uno de los hijos de los Walker?  
Señaló hacia Jake, que venía hacia nosotros.  
-Sí, es Jake-Confirmé-. Él es muggle, pero sabe que soy bruja. Ha querido acompañarme.  
-Hagrid me dijo que los muggles no debían de saber que los magos existimos... No estoy muy seguro de por qué dijo eso, pero él dijo que "todos querrían tener soluciones mágicas para sus problemas" y que mejor sería que nos dejasen tranquilos.  
-La verdad, es que pensado así, tiene razón. Podría pasar algo grave si todos lo supiesen... ¡Hola, Jake! Mira, te presento a Harry. Harry, él es Jake.  
-Mucho gusto-Dijo Harry a Jake.  
-Igualmente... Oye, ¿tú no eras el chico aquél que estaba en casa de los Dursley?  
-Sí. Es mi hermano-Le informé a Jake, orgullosa.  
-¿Tu hermano? Vaya, Harriet, cada vez me sorprendes más...  
-Es una larga historia-Dije-. Lo descubrimos Harry y yo el día que fuimos a casa de tío Vernon y tía Petunia... Es que también son mis tíos, por si no te has dado cuenta-Añadí, mirando la cara extrañada de Jake.  
-Ah, claro... Y Harry, ¿tú también eres brujo?  
-Sí... No debiste habérselo dicho, Harriet.  
-Bueno, yo confío en él, y sé que no dirá una palabra de ésto a nadie. ¿Verdad, Jake?-Di un pisotazo adrede a Jake.  
-¡Ay! Sí, sí, claro.  
-Bueno, tengo que seguir comprando-Dijo Harry, mirando su reloj-. Aún me quedan muchas cosas...  
-¿Puedo ir a comprar contigo?-Le dije.  
-¡Por supuesto! Y Jake que se venga también, si quiere.  
-Claro que quiero-Dijo Jake-. Dos brujos por partida doble, de compras... ésto se empieza a poner interesante.  
-Sí, pero no vayas gritándolo por ahi-Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia a Jake.  
-No tendrás dinero, supongo-Harry me miró.  
-Sí, quince libras, pero creo que no me alcanzará para tantas cosas...  
-Aquí no se necesita la libra. Los magos tenemos nuestro propio dinero.  
-¿Ah, si?  
-Sí, claro. Mira...- Harry se sacó de una bolsita de cuero un puñado de monedas muy extrañas-. ¿Ves las que son de oro? Ésas son galeones. Las de plata se llaman sickles, y las de bronce son knuts, las más pequeñas. Diecisiete sickles hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle.   
-Cuánto sabes-Me admiré.  
-Eso es porque Hagrid me lo dijo. Hace unas horas, yo tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que eran los sickles, los knuts o los galeones. De hecho, tampoco sabía que tuviesemos nuestro propio sistema monetario...   
-Son muy bonitas-Contemplé las monedas que Harry tenía en la mano-. Pero, hay un problema. No tengo nada. Ni galeones, ni sickles, ni knuts...  
-No te preocupes, compartimos el dinero. Después de todo, nuestros padres nos dejaron todo el dinero de la cámara acorazada para nosotros dos. Así que no hace falta que volvamos a Gringotts... Gringotts es el banco de los magos-Explicó, al ver mi cara de perplejidad-. Hagrid y yo fuimos allí hace unos minutos a sacar dinero.  
-Ah, entonces, estupendo. Vámonos a comprar, entonces.  
  
Pasamos un rato muy agradable. Harry y yo compramos todos los útiles: Los libros, varios rollos de pergaminos, botellitas de tinta, dos plumas para cada uno, ingredientes para pociones, dos calderos, dos telescopios... Y yo me compré el uniforme también, en la tienda de túnicas. Al final, sólo nos faltaba una cosa: Las varitas.   
  
Fuimos a comprarlas a un sitio que se llamaba: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.", y ahí Jake lo pasó un poco mal, porque el propietario, el señor Ollivander, nos hizo probar las varitas a cada uno para que la varita nos eligiese a nosotros(porque es la varita la que elige al mago), y cuando me tocó a mí probar una varita de madera de arce, de pelos de unicornio y de treinta centímetros y medio(las varitas siempre están hechas de madera y de alguna sustancia mágica como pelos de cola de unicornio, pluma de fénix o nervios de corazón de dragón, nos lo dijo el sr. Ollivander), la agité y salió un rayo verde, que casi hace un agujero en la gorra del pobre Jake, que tuvo que apartarse cuando vio que el rayo se dirigía hacia él. El señor Ollivander nos hizo probar muchas varitas a Harry y a mí, pero al final adquirimos una cada uno. Mi varita es de madera de magnolia, pluma de fénix y tiene veinticinco centímetros, mientras que la de Harry es de madera de acebo, pluma de fénix y tiene veintiocho centímetros. Salimos los tres de la tienda, muy contentos(aunque Jake no tanto).  
  
-¡Eh, mirad! ¡Por ahí viene Hagrid!-Exclamó Harry, contento.  
Miré hacia donde Harry señalaba, y vi a un hombre francamente gigantesco, con pelo enmarañado y negro y barba de las mismas características. A pesar de su impresionante estatura, parecía tener buen corazón. Llevaba dos helados en la mano y al ver a Harry, fue rápidamente hacia él.  
-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes...-Dijo.  
-He comprado ya todo lo que necesitaba, con mi hermana-Explicó Harry.  
-¿Tu hermana?-Se volvió a mirarme a mí y sonrió ampliamente-¡Oh, pero si es Harriet! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Pensaba pasar a recogerte, pero creo que ya no hace falta... ¿Cómo estás?  
-Excelente, gracias-Sonreí yo también-. Encantada de conocerte, Hagrid.  
-El gusto es mío... Ah, pero qué estoy diciendo, si ya te conocía. Pero la última vez que te vi eras sólo una criaturita... Hay que ver, cuánto has crecido. Y cómo te pareces a tu padre... Bueno, al igual que Harry, debo añadir.   
Me sonrojé, pero no comenté nada. Harry me guiñó un ojo.  
-Bueno, había comprado un helado para Harry y otro para mí, pero creo que yo tendré que quedarme sin helado-Prosiguió Hagrid, entregándonos a Harry y a mí los dos helados.  
-No hace falta-Me sonrojé más.  
-No te preocupes, yo ya me compraré otro-Hagrid me sonrió-. Tómalo.  
-Bueno, vale-Accedí y cogí el helado, igual que Harry cogió el suyo-. Gracias.  
-No hay de qué... Harry, ¿Dices que tenéis todo?-Se dirigió a Harry.  
-Absolutamente todo-Confirmó Harry.  
-Bueno, yo pensaba comprarme una lechuza o algo así-Confesé.  
-Eso me hace recordar... No os he dado un regalo de cumpleaños a ninguno de los dos-Dijo Hagrid.  
Yo me volví a sonrojar, y Harry también se ruborizó.  
-No te molestes-Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos, y nos echamos a reír.  
-Ya sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero os lo merecéis-Objetó Hagrid, mirándonos a ambos-. Harriet, me has dado una idea. Os voy a comprar una lechuza a cada uno. Son muy útiles, llevan la correspondencia y demás.  
-Bueno, repito que no tienes por qué molestarte, pero gracias, Hagrid-Le dije, cuando se me pasó el ataque de risa. Harry asintió con la cabeza, como apoyando lo que yo decía.  
-De nada. Bueno, en marcha.  
Empezamos a caminar, Harry y yo detrás de Hagrid, comiéndonos nuestros respectivos helados. Llegamos al Emporio de la Lechuza, que estaba oscuro y lleno de ululares. Salimos de la tienda, llevando cada uno la jaula de su lechuza. Yo estaba entusiasmada con la mía. Era preciosa, de color miel y de mediano tamaño. La de Harry tampoco estaba nada mal: Era del mismo tamaño que la mía y blanca como la nieve. Ambas estaban dormidas. Agradecimos el regalo a Hagrid como un millón de veces, y es que no era para menos. A mí, nunca me habían hecho un regalo de cumpleaños como ése. De repente, mientras caminábamos, me di cuenta de algo:  
-¿Dónde está Jake?  
-No sé... ¿No estaba contigo?-Inquirió Harry.  
-No... la última vez que le vi fue cuando salió de la tienda del señor Ollivander. Y ya no le he vuelto a ver....  
-¡Eh, mira! ¿No es aquél?-Harry de repente señaló hacia un escaparate.  
Miré hacia allí y, sí, Jake estaba ahí, contemplando embobado los artículos que había en un escaparate de instrumentos mágicos.  
-¡Jake! ¡Baja de la nube!-Le grité-¡Nos vamos!  
-¿Eh? Ah, vale, ya voy-Jake se fue con nosotros.  
-¿Quién es?-Quiso saber Hagrid.  
-Es un amigo mío, Jake Walker. Jake, él es Hagrid-Hice las presentaciones.  
-Madre de Dios-Jake miró boquiabierto a Hagrid, de abajo arriba.  
-Tranqui, que no muerde-Le dije al oído, por si acaso.  
-Mucho gusto, Jake-Dijo Hagrid-. Harriet, ¿Los Walker no es la familia con la que vives?  
-Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Yo mismo te dejé en el umbral de aquella puerta... No sabes cuánto me dolió hacerlo, pero eran órdenes de Dumbledore.  
-¿Dumbledore? ¿El director de Hogwarts?-Inquirí, recordando la carta del colegio.  
-Exacto. En fin, es una larga historia... Te la contaré cuando salgamos.  
Salimos del callejón Diagon, con todas nuestras compras, y fuimos a comer a un restaurante. Luego, Jake se despidió de nosotros(había quedado con sus amigos), y Harry y yo nos fuimos con Hagrid a la estación de trenes King's Cross, donde nos dio a cada uno un sobre.  
-Tomadlo-Nos dijo-. Es vuestro billete para el 1 de Septiembre, en ésta misma estación, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Os veré allí. Harry, tienes que regresar a tu casa... Tu tren está en el andén ocho. Date prisa. Yo ya me voy. ¡Hasta el 1 de Septiembre!  
-Adiós, Hagrid-Le despedimos Harry y yo, viendo cómo se marchaba.  
-Bueno, yo me voy también-Me dijo Harry-. Nos veremos en el tren, espero.  
-Claro que sí. ¡Hasta luego, Harry!  
-¡Hasta luego, Harriet!-Harry me dio un abrazo y luego se metió en el andén ocho, con todas sus cosas. Yo me fui de la estación hasta casa. Había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.   
Al llegar a casa, Dennis curioseó todas mis cosas.  
-¿Qué es ésto?-Me dijo, en un todo desconfiado.  
-Son mis cosas del colegio, así que no las toques-Contesté, con displicencia. Como era de esperarse, Dennis no me hizo caso:  
-Un caldero, una lechuza, libros de encantamientos... Cuántas cosas raras. ¿Es que acaso eres bruja, o algo así?  
-Pues mira, Dennis, has dado en el blanco-Le sonreí maliciosamente-. Sí, soy una bruja, y te advierto una cosa desde ya... Como vuelvas a molestarme o a inculparme de cosas que no he hecho, te voy a tirar un maleficio... O convertirte en algo, no sé, ya veré en qué. Así que no me hagas enfadar, o sufres las consecuencias-Añadí, sacando la varita, y tirando unas pocas chispas ante la mirada aterrorizada de Dennis-. Ya lo sabes.  
Yo no sabía aún nada de hechizos, pero quería divertirme un rato viendo cómo Dennis empalidecía y miraba mi varita con ojos desorbitados. Tuve que contener la risa cuando titubeó, retrocediendo:  
-No... n-no me hagas nada, por favor... Haré lo que quieras, no te molestaré, pero por favor, no me... ¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAÁ!!!!-Salió corriendo despavorido hacia la cocina, hasta perderle de vista. Yo subí las escaleras con todas mis cosas, partiéndome de risa. Se lo tieme merecido, por fastidiarme día sí y día también.  
  
Bueno, ya estoy muy cansada. Hoy ha sido un día estupendo, y me muero de ganas de llegar a Hogwarts.   
Besos,  
Harriet Potter. 


	6. El Expreso de Hogwarts.

Hola gente!!!! Gracias por los rewiews!!! YUUUJUUU!!!  
  
Hermione es una genia Agus: Gracias!!! si, ya sabía que tú ibas a hacer una cosa parecida...¡Y me has adivinado lo que voy a poner en éste capítulo!!! jeje, aki tienes la continuación!  
  
Selene: Jejeje, gracias a ti tb. Ya verás cuando Malfoy y Snape me conozcan... mejor dicho, NOS conozcan. Va a ser la monda, jejejeje.  
  
Hermione: Bueno, aki tienes el sexto capítulo... a ver si te gusta más que el quinto!  
  
Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo seis. Que lo disfrutéis!!!!  
  
*********************  
1 de Septiembre de 1998.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
¡Al fin estoy en Hogwarts! Es como un sueño... pero mucho más real. Es de noche, y te estoy escribiendo en mi nueva cama. Te contaré cómo ha sido el viaje, como siempre, desde el principio:  
  
Yo ya estaba preparada para irme a Hogwarts. La verdad, es que estaba deseando ir y contaba los días para que llegase el día de hoy, pero al mismo tiempo, pedí por favor que en el tren no se agolpara gente para pedirme un autógrafo, o algo así.  
  
Y no es para menos, después de lo que me contó Hagrid aquél día. Resulta que yo y Harry somos famosos... por ser los únicos sobrevivientes al mortal maleficio de lord Voldemort, un brujo tenebroso extremadamente malvado y poderoso, y que se hallaba en la cima de su poder... Hasta que nosotros dos le derrotamos. ¡Y con tan sólo un año de edad!  
  
Voldemort había ido consiguiendo aliados, y había matado a mucha gente por oponerse a su poder, entre ellos a nuestros padres. Sí, porque nuestros padres murieron por asesinato. Voldemort fue a nuestra casa y les mató...  
Pero al tratar de matarnos a Harry y a mí, no lo consiguió, y perdió todos sus poderes, para desaparecer así. Nadie sabe cómo pudimos sobrevivir, cuando otros tantos brujos y brujas antes que nosotros no lo lograron, pero así pasó. Harry fué quien se llevó la peor parte, quedándole en la frente la cicatriz con forma de rayo, pero yo no recibí ni un rasguño. Cuando Voldemort se fue, los que estaban de su lado(que eran bastantes, según me contó Hagrid) regresaron al bando de los que se oponen al poder de Voldemort, y todo volvió a ser paz y concordia en el mundo mágico... o al menos, así parece.  
  
¿Que qué tal con los Walker? Pues bien, se lo conté todo, y lo entendieron(Menos Dennis, claro, que ya no se puede quedar en la misma habitación en la que estoy). Desde que recibí la carta de Hogwarts, todo ha cambiado de una forma extraordinaria para mí. Bueno, menos algunas cosas: Hannah me trata como siempre, y Matthew también(aunque parece que éste último me tiene algo de miedo, no sé por qué).  
  
Pero quien de veras ha cambiado, y para mejor, ha sido Dennis. Desde que sabe que soy bruja, ya no se mete conmigo, llamándome "Cabeza de estropajo" o cosas por el estilo, ni me fastidia, ni nada, todo porque teme que de un momento a otro le convierta en rana, o algo parecido(Hay que ver cómo son los niños...). Cada vez que entro en la cocina y está él allí, se esconde debajo de la mesa, y si hago el más mínimo ademán de sacar la varita, pega un grito que hasta en Australia le oyen(es un decir)y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
La verdad, no estoy autorizada a hacer magia en el mundo muggle(por ahora), pero me moría de ganas por hacer conjuros en toda regla, así que, sólo para tener algo de práctica, me leí el libro de encantamientos, y me aprendí de memoria dos o tres hechizos sencillitos. Los practiqué un poco, y para mi asombro, funcionaron. Pero no quería aprenderme todos los encantamientos del libro de memoria hasta que entrase en Hogwarts, así que solo me quedé con esos tres. En una de ésas, Dennis me vio realizar el encantamiento Lumos(un conjuro para que se encienda una luz en la varita, y así pueda servir como de una especie de linterna, solo que más potente, por supuesto), y ya que vio que lo de la brujería no era de broma, me tiene más miedo todavía.  
  
Pero ya digo, aún no se gran cosa de magia, tan solo ése encantamiento y otros dos, los tres totalmente inofensivos, por supuesto. Pero estoy segura de que aprenderé muchísimas más cosas, ya que ésto no ha hecho más que empezar.  
  
Jake está como siempre, sólo que ahora me llama "Brujita", y realiza pequeñas bromas con respecto a mis poderes(lo que hace que Dennis se asuste todavía más), pero bueno, a mí no me molesta para nada ése hecho, y aparte de ése detalle, no ha cambiado nada.  
  
En todo el pasado mes de Agosto, he estado evidentemente más comunicada con Harry. Casi a diario, recibía cartas suyas a través de Hedwig, que es como ha llamado a su lechuza. Yo también le mandaba cartas(y sigo mandándolas) con mi lechuza, a la que he llamado Athenea y a la que quiero un montón. Athenea es muy puntual, y entrega las cartas a su debido tiempo, como debe de ser.  
  
Pero bueno, volvamos al día de hoy. Me desperté temprano y me vestí con mis vaqueros y mi camiseta nueva: No quería llamar la atención con la túnica del colegio puesta. Me aseguré de que lo tenía todo, Matthew puso mi baúl y la jaula de Athenea en el maletero del coche, y nos fuimos a la estación King's Cross. Me acompañó toda la familia: Matthew, Hannah, Jake y(contra su voluntad) Dennis. Me tuve que sentar a su lado en la parte trasera del coche, y se estuvo todo el trayecto aferrado a su cinturón de seguridad, evidentemente muerto de miedo. Cuando llegamos a King's Cross, te puedo asegurar que fue el primero en bajarse del coche.  
  
Matthew puso todas mis cosas en un carrito y entramos en la estación. Al entrar, se dirigió a mi(por una vez en su vida, vaya):  
-¿Cuál dices que es tu andén?  
-Nueve y tres cuartos-Contesté, mirando por segunda vez el billete.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.  
-Pero eso dice mi billete...  
-Compruébalo tú misma. Tu andén debería estar en el medio del andén nueve y del diez, pero sólo hay una barrera.  
Tenía razón. No había ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos. Me desanimé.  
-En fin... Que tengas un buen curso-Me dijo, nervioso-. Ya encontrarás tu andén, creo...  
-Pásatelo bien, cielo-Hannah me dio un beso-. Y aprende mucho.  
-¡Hasta pronto, brujita!-Me despidió Jake, dándome una palmada en la espalda y dirigiéndome una sonrisita.  
Dennis no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado asustado para articular palabra alguna.   
Después de despedirse de mí, los Walker se fueron de la estación, dejándome a mí sola allí y sin saber qué hacer. Me acerqué a la barrera. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Sacar la varita y golpear algún punto de la taquilla con ella, como en el callejón Diagon?   
A punto estaba de ello, cuando oí unas palabras detrás mío:  
-Adiós, Seamus. Cuídate mucho, y no te olvides de mandar una lechuza cuando hayas llegado allí, ¿Está bien?  
Me di la vuelta. Una mujer estaba despidiendo a su hijo, un chico de mi edad con el pelo color arena. Me fijé en que también tenía un baúl.  
-Adiós, mamá-El chico se despidió de su madre y ya iba a caminar hacia la barrera, cuando le detuve.  
-Disculpa... ¿Sabes dónde está el andén nueve y tres cuartos?  
-Claro, allí me dirijo-Contestó el chico-. Tú eres nueva en Hogwarts, ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, así es.  
-Yo también, pero sé cómo pasar allí. Mi madre me lo dijo. Mira, tienes que caminar hacia la barrera y traspasarla.  
-¿Y no nos chocaremos?  
-Estoy seguro de que no. Mi madre cruzó ésa barrera muchas veces. ¿Pasamos juntos?  
Yo no estaba muy segura de si fuera verdad lo que el chico aquél me decía, porque sonaba muy inverosímil, pero asentí. Nada perdía con probarlo.  
-Vale. A la de tres, corremos hacia la barrera, ¿De acuerdo?-Prosiguió el chico.  
-De acuerdo-Puse mi carrito en dirección hacia la barrera. Lo que íbamos a hacer era de locos, pero teníamos que hacer un intento.  
-Bien... Una... Dos... ¡Tres!  
El chico y yo nos dirigimos corriendo hacia la barrera. Ya no podía dominar el carrito... Ya estaba allí... Y cuando creí que me iba a chocar... Pasé limpia y sorprendentemente al otro lado.  
Estábamos en un andén lleno de gente. Detrás mío, había un muro con una arcada de metal: "Andén nueve y tres cuartos". ¡Lo habíamos conseguido!  
El chico que me había ayudado a cruzar la barrera estaba a mi lado, y sonreía.  
-¿Has visto?-Me dijo.  
-Sí, es increíble-Contesté, mirando a mi alrededor. Había muchos magos y brujas en el andén, acompañando a sus hijos, que también transportaban baúles como los nuestros. El ambiente estaba lleno de ululares, conversaciones, pasos y aleteos. Me pregunté si Harry estaría allí.  
-¿Tienes hora?-Me preguntó el chico.  
-Sí, son las once menos cuarto-Respondí, mirando mi reloj.  
-Habría que ir entrando al tren, ¿No?  
-Bueno... -Estaba dudosa. Quería encontrar a Harry, pero no le veía por ningún lado.   
-¿Buscas a alguien?-Inquirió el chico, al ver que buscaba a alguien entre la multitud.  
-Bueno, sí, a mi hermano-Contesté-. Pero no le veo por ninguna parte, así que será mejor que le espere adentro.  
-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Seamus Finnigan-Se presentó el chico-¿Y tú?  
-Harriet Potter-Contesté.  
Seamus me miró asombrado.  
-¿Harriet Potter?-Exclamó, sin podérselo creer-¿Una de los mellizos Potter? ¿La que venció al Señor Tenebroso?  
Así llaman a Voldemort mucha gente, pues no se atreven a llamarlo por su nombre.  
-Sí, la misma-Dije, algo aturdida.  
-Dios, ¡es increíble! ¡Harriet Potter en Hogwarts! Bueno, mucho gusto, Harriet... Mi madre me ha contado mucho acerca de tu hermano y de ti.  
Sonreí. Aquél Seamus me cayó simpático.  
-Igualmente, Seamus-Contesté-. Venga, ¿Subimos al tren?  
-Claro, claro-Seamus reaccionó y ambos nos dirigimos al tren que había llegado al andén, que era todo de color rojo y tenía por nombre en la parte delantera de la locomotora: "Expreso de Hogwarts". Encontré un compartimento vacío, y dejé todas mis cosas allí. Seamus se despidió de mí y entró a otro compartimento, diciendo:  
-¡Te veré en Hogwarts, Harriet!  
Sonreí y al volver a entrar a mi compartimento, vi que en él estaba una chica, que supuse sería de mi edad. Tenía el pelo castaño abundante y enmarañado, y los ojos marrones.   
-Hola-Me saludó, mirándome.  
-Hola-Le devolví el saludo con timidez-. No sabía que hubiese alguien aquí...  
-No importa, llegué hace un minuto-Contestó la chica sin preocuparse-. Siéntate, si quieres.  
-Gracias-Me senté en el asiento opuesto a ella.  
-¿Tú empiezas Hogwarts éste año?-Me preguntó ella.  
-Sí, así es-Asentí-.¿Y tú?  
-Yo también. Nadie en mi familia es mago, así que todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, pero estoy muy contenta también, sé de sobra que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, por lo que leí... Me he leído todos los libros que nos han mandado, para tener una mejor preparación, ya sabes, y me los sé todos de memoria, así que creo que no tendré demasiados problemas al empezar.  
La chica había dicho aquello muy deprisa, a pesar de eso, lo entendí todo. ¡Qué bestia! ¡Se sabía todos los libros de memoria! Yo no sería capaz, desde luego. Apenas me sabía tres encantamientos de nada, y apuesto a que ella se los sabía todos.  
-Bueno, eh... me... me alegro mucho-Balbuceé, bastante perpleja-.A mí no me ha dado tiempo de aprenderme TODOS los libros de memoria, apenas dos o tres encantamientos muy simples.  
-Bueno, algo es algo-Dijo la chica, que me dirigió una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-Quise saber.  
-Hermione Granger-Contestó ella-. ¿Y tú?   
-Harriet Potter.  
-¡Oh, cielos! ¿De veras eres tú?-La chica se mostró entusiasmada-¡Estupendo! Lo sé todo sobre tí y tu hermano, compré unos pocos libros más por si acaso, y vosotros dos figuráis en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.  
-¿En serio?-Me asombré-¿Salimos hasta en libros? Qué fuerte...  
-¿No lo sabías? Vaya, yo que tú, hubiese investigado todo lo que pudiera...   
-Tú lees muchos libros, por lo que veo, ¿No?  
-Bueno, sí... Ya sabes lo que dicen-Dijo Hermione, sin darle mucha importancia-. Si quieres llegar lejos, mejor que te preperes a fondo, ¿no crees?  
-Sí...-Contesté. No me quedaba más remedio.  
-¿Y en qué casa crees que vas a estar?-Me preguntó.  
-¿Qué?-No entendía nada.  
-¿No sabes lo que son las casas de Hogwarts?-Hermione parecía sorprendida.  
-Pues no-Confesé-. A mí me gusta leer también, pero no tanto como tú...  
-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades. Las casas de Hogwarts son cuatro: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y a los alumnos que llegan nuevos a Hogwarts, se les selecciona para alguna de ellas.   
-¡Ah! ¿Y sabes más de ellas?  
-Oh, claro. Cada casa tiene una característica diferente, y a los alumnos se les selecciona dependiendo de si su carácter coincide con la característica de alguna de las cuatro casas.   
-Qué interesante... ¿Sabes cuáles son las características de cada casa?  
-Por supuesto. A Gryffindor van los valientes y nobles de corazón, a Hufflepuff, los leales y trabajadores, a Ravenclaw, los inteligentes y erúditos, y a Slytherin, los astutos y ambiciosos.  
-¡Vaya! De veras te sabes de memoria los libros...-Me asombré por todo lo que sabía mi nueva amiga. Hermione sonrió.  
-Bueno, yo opino que Gryffindor es la mejor casa, pero creo que Ravenclaw no está tan mal-Dijo-. ¿Tú que crees?  
-No sé... con cualquiera de las cuatro me conformaría, excepto con Slytherin. Me contaron que de ahí salieron muchos magos y brujas tenebrosos, entre ellos, Voldemort...  
Hermione dio un respingo en la silla.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirí, extrañada.  
-Que... has dicho el nombre-Titubeó Hermione-. Pensé que tú... bueno... en fin, no importa.   
-Perdón-Me disculpé-. No intento hacerme la valiente diciendo el nombre, sólo olvidé que no había que decirlo.  
-No te preocupes, está todo bajo control-Hermione volvió a sonreírme. Yo sonreí también. Nos pasamos casi todo el viaje conversando, cuando de repente entró a nuestro compartimento un chico. Tenía cara redonda y se le veía muy preocupado.  
-¿Habéis visto un sapo por aquí?-Nos preguntó-Es que lo he perdido...  
-No, lo siento-Contesté.  
-Ah, bueno... si lo veis, avisadme, ¿Vale?-Dijo el chico, afligido. Hermione y yo asentimos. Ya se iba a marchar, cuando Hermione le detuvo.  
-¡Espera! Nosotras te ayudaremos a buscarle, ¿Quieres?  
"¿Nosotras?", pensé, horrorizada ante la perspectiva de ir de compartimento en compartimento buscando al dichoso sapo ése. Pero no dije nada.  
-Muchas gracias-El chico sonrió débilmente-Me llamo Neville Longbottom. ¿Y vosotras?  
-Encantada-Dijo Hermione-. Yo soy Hermione Granger, y ella es Harriet Potter.  
-¿En serio?-Neville me miró con ojos muy abiertos-¿La famosa? ¡Increíble! Bueno, más tarde te preguntaré cosas, Harriet... mucho gusto en conoceros a las dos. Venid.  
Neville salió del compartimento y nosotras dos le seguimos. Fuimos de compartimento en compartimento, a ver si alguien había visto el sapo de Neville. Y cuando llegamos al penúltimo, me llevé una gran sorpresa.   
Hermione entró de golpe en él y Neville y yo entramos tras ella.  
-¿Habéis visto un sapo? Neville ha perdido uno-Dijo a los ocupantes del compartimento, por enésima vez. Entonces, vi que en el compartimento estaban un chico pelirrojo y... ¡¡¡Harry!!!  
-Ya le hemos dicho que no-Dijo el chico pelirrojo a Hermione, quien tenía una varita en la mano, pero Harry se levantó bruscamente del asiento al verme y exclamó:  
-¡¡Harriet!!  
-¡Hola, Harry!-Le saludé, sonriendo-¿Qué tal?  
-Muy bien, ¿Y tú? Te he estado buscando por todas partes, pero no te había visto..  
-Ya, ¡Yo a ti también!  
El chico pelirrojo nos miró a Harry y a mí.  
-Es tu hermana, ¿verdad, Harry?-Preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.  
-Sí-Asintió Harry, feliz-. Se llama Harriet.  
-Sí, ya lo sabía... Realmente, os parecéis mucho-El chico pelirrojo se levantó del asiento. Noté que era más alto que nosotros dos, y que tenía pecas.  
-Harriet, él es Ron Weasley-Harry me presentó al chico-. Nos hemos conocido aquí, en el tren.  
-Encantada, Ron-Le dije.  
-Igualmente-Contestó Ron, sonriendo.  
-Ejem-Hermione se aclaró la garganta, algo irritada porque no la teníamos en cuenta ni a ella ni a Neville. Harry, Ron y yo nos volvimos-. Bueno, ¿así que no lo habéis visto?  
-No... Qué plasta-Ron puso los ojos en blanco y luego se volvió hacia Harry y yo-.¿Y ésta quién es?  
-Se llama Hermione Granger-Dije, viendo que Hermione comenzaba a perder los estribos-. También la he conocido a ella aquí. Nos hemos hecho amigas.  
Hermione me dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
-Mucho gusto-Le dijo Harry a Hermione.  
-Eres Harry Potter, ¿Cierto?-Dijo ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno, eres el hermano de Harriet... es lógico-Contestó Hermione-. Lo sé todo sobre vosotros, por supuesto, leí acerca de vosotros en...  
-Bueno, eso creo que Harry ya lo sabe-Interrumpí a Hermione, temiendo que nos volviese a soltar la charla de antes-. No hace falta que lo repitas, Hermione.  
-Vale-Hermione accedió-.En fin, ya que no habéis visto al sapo ninguno de los dos, nos vamos.  
-Harriet, quédate aquí, anda-Me dijo Harry-. A Ron y a mí no nos importa. Además, tenemos golosinas de sobra, si quieres...   
-Gracias, pero...-Miré a Hermione, dubitativa.  
-No te preocupes, Harriet-Hermione me sonrió-. Es normal que quieras estar con tu hermano. A mí no me importa, seguiré buscando al sapo de Neville. ¡Nos veremos más tarde!  
-Vale. ¡Hasta luego, Hermione!-Le despedí.  
Hermione se despidió ella también, antes de irse del compartimento junto con Neville.  
-Menos mal que se ha ido-Musitó Ron, volviéndose a sentar-. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, en serio...  
-Siéntate-Me dijo Harry, señalando el asiento que estaba al lado suyo.  
-Gracias-Me senté al lado de Harry y miré la rata que Ron tenía en sus rodillas-¿Es tuya?-Le pregunté.  
-Sí, pero antes perteneció a mi hermano mayor, Percy-Contestó él-. Se llama Scabbers, y realmente, no sirve para nada... Podría estar muerta, y no le verías la diferencia-Concluyó, con amargura.  
-Ron tiene seis hermanos-Me dijo Harry-. Cinco de ellos fueron a Hogwarts, y dos terminaron sus estudios allí.  
-¿Tienes seis hermanos?-Me volví a Ron, sin podérmelo creer.  
-Sí-Dijo Ron, sin mucho entusiasmo-. Soy el sexto que va a Hogwarts, pero como eso no tiene mucho mérito, pues...  
-¡Claro que lo tiene!-Objeté.  
Ron negó con la cabeza.  
-Todos hicieron grandes cosas antes que yo-Dijo-. Así que todos esperan que haga algo sorprendente, pero si lo hago, no tendrá importancia, puesto que ellos ya lo hicieron primero.  
-No debes menospreciarte de ésa manera-Contesté-. Seguro que tú también vas a llegar lejos.  
-Lo dudo, pero gracias-Ron sonrió débilmente-. Bueno, ¿Y qué tal tú, Harriet? Ya conocías a Harry, por lo visto...  
-Bueno, nos conocimos en una cena de compromiso que tuvieron nuestros tíos con la gente que me acogió-Dije-. Pero no estábamos juntos antes.  
-Fué una gran sorpresa para nosotros saber que somos hermanos mellizos-Añadió Harry-. Al menos para mí... Yo no tenía ni idea.  
-Me lo imagino... Si yo tuviese un hermano mellizo y no lo supiera, y después de muchos años me encontrase con él, habría reaccionado igual.  
Así, Harry, Ron y yo estuvimos charlando animadamente, entre otras cosas, sobre el quidditch, un deporte de magos que, según nos contó Ron, es muy emocionante y se juega sobre escobas voladoras. Ron es un auténtico apasionado del quidditch. Nos contó muchas cosas acerca de él. Cuando nos estaba contado acerca de las cuatro pelotas que se utilizaban en el quidditch, la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse, y entró Hermione. Llevaba puesta ya la túnica del colegio.  
-Chicos, vamos a llegar dentro de unos minutos-Nos informó-. Acabo de hablar con el maquinista, así que poneos las túnicas.  
Ron soltó un bufido.  
-Nosotros ya sabremos cuándo ponernos las túnicas y cuándo no-Le soltó a Hermione-. Si no vienes para decirnos algo que valga la pena saber, te puedes ir largando.  
Hermione miró con desprecio a Ron.  
-Qué agradable eres-Dijo, con sarcasmo.   
-¿Has encontrado ya al sapo, Hermione?-Quise saber.  
-¿Eh?-Hermione me miró-No, aún no lo hemos visto... ¿Te vienes, Harriet? Tu túnica está allí.  
-Bueno-Me levanté del asiento y me fui con Hermione, no sin antes despedirme de Harry y de Ron.   
-¡Hasta luego, Harriet! ¡Nos vemos fuera!-Exclamaron Harry y Ron casi a la vez.  
Hermione y yo nos fuimos a nuestro compartimento, y me puse la túnica. Me quedaba perfecta. Cuando el tren paró, Hermione y yo salimos de nuestro compartimento, dejando nuestras cosas   
allí(nos lo pidieron por megafonía) y nos fuimos a la salida del tren, donde estaba Hagrid. 


	7. La ceremonia de selección.

-¡Primer año por aquí, por favor! Hola, Harriet...-Me saludó al verme-¿Y Harry?  
-Ahora vendrá, supongo-Contesté.   
-¿Todo bien?  
-Sí-Sonreí.  
Poco después, llegaron Harry y Ron. Ya se habían puesto la túnica del colegio. A Ron le quedaba algo corta, y se veía que era de segunda mano. Harry me hizo un gesto con la mano y se puso a mi lado.   
-Ah, ahí está Harry...-Hagrid le saludó brevemente a él también y siguió vociferando-¡Por favor! ¡Los de primer año, venid hacia acá! ¿Estáis todos? Bien, seguidme...  
Salimos todos del tren, siguiendo a Hagrid. Llegamos hasta un lago(Hermione me explicó que era tradición de Hogwarts que los nuevos alumnos cruzasen el lago en barcas antes de entrar al castillo), y Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo nos montamos en una de las barcas que allí había, a la orilla(Hagrid nos dijo que no debían de montarse más de cuatro por barca). Hagrid tenía un bote para él solo, y cuando ya todos estuvimos subidos en uno, todas las barcas se movieron al mismo tiempo por el lago, siguiendo a la de Hagrid. Enfrente nuestro, teníamos una visión espléndida de un castillo impresionante, con un montón de torres: era el que ahora iba a ser nuestro colegio, Hogwarts.  
  
Ya en el castillo, salió a recibirnos una bruja alta, de pelo negro recogido en un moño, y gafas cuadradas. Era la profesora McGonagall, como nos dijo a todos, después de entrar. Nos dio la bienvenida, y nos explicó todo eso de las casas que ya me había dicho Hermione, pero además, nos dijo también que una buena acción por parte nuestra haría que nuestra casa ganase puntos, mientras que una infracción o falta grave haría que los pierda. La casa que más puntos tuviese se llevaría la copa de las casas, a final de curso, lo cual era un gran honor. Después del discurso, la profesora nos dijo que esperásemos, mientras que ella se iba al comedor, y que volvería cuando lo tuviesen todo listo para la ceremonia. Y mientras estábamos esperando, todos hechos un manojo de nervios, un chico rubio y bajo se acercó a mí. Era pálido, y tenía la cara afilada.  
-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Harriet Potter-Dijo, como arrastrando las palabras-. La famosa hermana de Harry Potter...Lo que decían en el tren es cierto. Bueno, al menos, espero que tú sí sepas lo que te conviene, y no como tu hermanito...  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-Miré a aquél chico, entornando los ojos.  
-Pues, que hay familias de magos mejores que otras. Y eso, tu hermano no parece saberlo... se ha juntado nada más y nada menos que con ése Weasley... Debería tener algo más de dignidad, ¿No te parece?  
Me puse furiosa. No consentiría que aquél tarado hablase así de Harry.  
-No hables así de mi hermano, ¿Oyes?-Le grité, enfadada.  
-Menudo genio... -El chico me miró, esbozando una sonrisita que a mí no me gustó nada- Me dijeron que estabas en el tren con una tal Hermione Granger... debe de ser de familia muggle, por lo visto... Penoso. Los sangre sucia no deberían ir a Hogwarts, no sé cómo se atreven... No serás su amiga, ¿Verdad? Espero que no, porque si no, entonces has caído tan bajo como tu hermano y tus padres...  
Yo ya estaba harta de ése niño. Abrí la boca para dejarle las cosas bien claras, cuando oí una voz detrás de mí:  
-Oye, tú, Malfoy. Deja a mi hermana en paz.  
Me di la vuelta. Era Harry.  
-Vaya, ya salió Potter defendiendo a su hermanita-El chico aquél sonrió más desagradablemente-. Era de esperarse... Los mellizos Potter, los dos iguales... Y ninguno de los dos tiene la dignidad suficiente, porque si no, no se juntarían con semejante gentuza...  
-¡Te voy a partir la cara, niñato!-Aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Me abalancé hacia Malfoy, pero Harry me sujetó.  
-Tranquila, Harriet... con tíos como éste, mejor no gastar saliva-Le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico ese, y me dijo-. Vámonos.  
Harry y yo nos alejamos de aquél idiota, y Harry me susurró:  
-¿Qué hacías hablando con Draco Malfoy?  
-¿Ya le conocías?-Le dije, sorprendida, pero hablando también en un susurro.  
-Sí... Ron y yo nos topamos con él en en tren. Es mejor evitarle... Sólo busca problemas. Además, ya me había visto las caras con él antes... en la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon. El chico del cual te hablé, ¿Recuerdas?  
-Es verdad... Es un estúpido, me dan ganas de volverle la cara del revés. Cómo puede hablar así de Hermione... ¿se cree que, por ser ella de familia muggle, es inferior a él, o qué pasa?  
-Así parece... Pero ya te digo, mejor pasar de él. Mira, por ahí vuelve la profesora McGonagall. Pronto empezará la ceremonia de selección...  
-Todos, poneos en fila, y seguidme-Nos dijo la profesora McGonagall. Obedecimos: Me puse detrás de un chico de color, y Hermione se puso detrás mío.  
  
-Estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Tú no?-Me susurró al oído. Yo asentí: La verdad es que sí estaba muy nerviosa, pero traté de conservar la calma. La profesora McGonagall nos condució al comedor, que era enorme. Habían velas flotando por todas partes, y cuatro mesas largas y alineadas una al lado de la otra, donde estaban sentados alumnos de cursos superiores, que nos miraban con curiosidad. Me puse más nerviosa todavía, pero Hermione volvió a susurrarme:  
-¡Mira al techo! ¿A que está precioso?  
Miré hacia arriba, y la verdad es que Hermione tenía razón. El techo, que era de terciopelo negro y estaba lleno de estrellas, se semejaba extraordinariamente al cielo de afuera, con lo que parecía que ni siquiera había techo.  
-Sí, es impresionante-Contesté, en un susurro también.  
-¿Verdad? Es un hechizo para hacer que se parezca al cielo de afuera, lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts.  
Me volví hacia Hermione, y le sonreí. Hermione sonrió también, y seguimos caminando.  
La profesora nos hizo sentar en un banco, delante de la mesa de los profesores. Había, en la cabecera de la sala, un taburete con un sombrero de brujo en él. Estaba sucio y muy remendado. Todos estaban al parecer pendientes de él, así que yo también miré el sombrero. De repente, en el sombrero apareció un desgarrón cerca del borde y(asómbrate) empezó a cantar:  
  
Podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts   
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos(aunque yo no las tenga),  
porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.  
  
Tras la canción, todo el mundo aplaudió. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido de nuevo.  
La profesora McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino, y dijo, poniéndose cerca del Sombrero Seleccionador:  
-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero, y sentaros en el taburete para ser seleccionados-Dijo, y luego exclamó, al leer el pergamino-¡Abbott, Hannah!  
Una chica rubia se adelantó, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos.   
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-Gritó el sombrero, después de una pausa.  
En una de las mesas, donde los estudiantes tenían en el sombrero una cinta amarilla, aplaudieron , y Hannah Abbott, contenta, se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió hacia ésa mesa, para juntarse con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.   
-¡Bones, Susan!  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-Volvió a gritar el sombrero, cuando una chica se lo probó. La chica se dirigió a su nueva mesa.  
-¡Boot, Terry!  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
Otra de las mesas, donde los estudiantes tenían en el sombrero una cinta azul, fue la que aplaudió esa vez, mientras Terry se dirigía hacia ella.  
-¡Brocklehurst, Mandy!  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
Así, el Sombrero Seleccionador fue seleccionando a los nuevos alumnos para cada una de las mesas, y cada vez quedaba menos gente. Yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero Hermione, que estaba sentada a mi lado, todavía más. Se mordía las uñas y se tranquilizaba a sí misma, diciendose palabras de ánimo. Entonces...  
-¡Granger, Hermione!  
La llamaron. Hermione se levantó y yo le susurré: "Buena suerte" antes de que se sentara en el taburete y se probara el sombrero. Al poco rato, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
Hermione, sonriendo, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde los estudiantes tenían en el sombrero una cinta roja, que estaban aplaudiendo. Vi que Ron hacía un gesto de desagrado. Hermione se fue a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor y me dijo, moviendo los labios: "¡Suerte, te guardaré el sitio!"  
Yo sonreí. Ojalá y me tocase Gryffindor.  
Neville Longbottom también fue para Gryffindor, mientras que Malfoy fue a Slytherin. Le dediqué una mueca mientras él se iba a sentar a la mesa donde los estudiantes tenían en el sombrero una cinta verde, que le estaban aplaudiendo.  
Nott... Parkinson... Padma Patil... Parvati Patil... uno por uno, iban siendo seleccionados. Finalmente, pronunciaron mi nombre:  
-¡Potter, Harriet!  
Me levanté del banco, muerta de nervios, mientras me acerqué al taburete. Harry y Ron me hicieron gestos de ánimo. Me senté en el taburete, y me puse el sombrero, consciente de que todos a mi alrededor cuchicheaban y trataban de verme mejor. Entonces, oí una vocecita en mi oreja, que me decía:  
-Vaya, difícil... Es muy dificil. Es realmente valerosa, lo veo... tiene una mente excelente, sin embargo... Tiene bastante talento, y... si, muy decidida... Pero también veo una clara aversión a romper las reglas, ya lo creo... ¿Dónde te pondré?  
-Por favor, Slytherin no... Slytherin no... lo que sea, pero Slytherin no..-Musité entre dientes.  
-Conque en Slytherin no, ¿Eh? Podrías ser perfectamente de allí, sabes... ¿No tienes dudas? ¿Estás segura? Bueno, pues creo que debes encajar, sin duda, en... ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
Me quité el sombrero, entusiasmada, y fui a la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos me estaban aplaudiendo. Hermione, feliz, se levantó y me abrazó, diciendo:  
-¡Genial, Harriet! ¡En Gryffindor! ¡Vamos a estar juntas!  
-Sí, es estupendo-Sonreí y me senté al lado de Hermione, estaba menos nerviosa que antes, pero algo angustiada... Iban a seleccionar a mi hermano.  
-¡Potter, Harry!  
Harry fue hacia el sombrero, y se lo probó. Como cuando a mí me seleccionaron, habían murmullos en todas partes y muchos se levantaban para verle mejor. Crucé los dedos por debajo de la mesa, y pensé, con todas mis fuerzas: "Que le toque en Gryffindor... ¡Que le toque en Gryffindor!"  
Y entonces...  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Exclamó el sombrero.  
Me puse eufórica, y aplaudí con todos los demás. Cuando Harry llegó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.  
-Vaya nervios, ¿eh?-Me dijo.  
-Ya lo creo-Sonreí.   
-¡Tenemos a los dos Potter! ¡¡¡¡Tenemos a los dos Potter!!!!!-Canturreaban unos gemelos pelirrojos que estaban en mi mesa.  
-Menudo entusiasmo...-Hermione miró a los gemelos pelirrojos, atónita.  
-Ahora, veremos qué casa le toca a Ron...-Musitó Harry, mirando cómo Richmond, David era seleccionado para Hufflepuff.  
Al fin, después de Turpin, Lisa, le tocó a Ron. Se veía claramente que estaba temblando de nervios, pero se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero, que gritó:  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
Mientras Ron se dirigía hacia nuestra mesa, Harry y yo aplaudimos más fuerte que ninguno de los de nuestra mesa. Ron se sentó al lado de Harry, y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.  
-Vaya agonía...-Comentó.  
-Excelente, Ron-Le felicitó un chico que tenía pecas y era pelirrojo, como él, que llevaba una insignia con la inscripción: "Prefecto".  
-Vale, gracias...-Dijo Ron.  
-¿Le conoces?-Quise saber.  
-Pues claro. Es mi hermano-Me contestó él-. Percy, el que me dio a Scabbers.  
-Vaya honor, tener por hermano a un prefecto-Comenté.  
-Si tú lo dices...-Ron se encogió de hombros.  
La ceremonia acabó con Zabini, Blaise, q 


	8. El primer día de clases.

6 de Septiembre de 1998.  
  
Querido diario:  
Estamos a jueves. Mañana terminará mi primera semana en Hogwarts, ¡Ha sido estupenda! Excepto ciertas cosas, pero por lo general, me siento genial. Claro que voy a contártelo todo, y como siempre, desde el principio:  
  
El día después de la selección, me desperté llena de ganas por empezar aquél nuevo día. Fué descorrer las cortinas de mi cama y ver que Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, vestida ya con la túnica. Me fijé que también llevaba una corbata a rayas doradas y rojas, y un escudo insignia en el pecho, enganchado a la túnica, todo rojo excepto por los bordes y una gran "G" en el centro, que eran dorados. Estaba leyendo, al parecer, pero al verme, dejó su lectura y se levantó de golpe.  
-¡Hola, Harriet!-Me saludó, feliz-¿Qué tal, dormilona? ¿Sabes qué hora es?  
-No...-Admití.  
-Las nueve de la mañana.  
-¿Y?  
-¿Y? ¡Chica, que las clases empezarán dentro de poco! ¡Y tú no has desayunado aún! Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero como cuando yo me levanté estabas todavía dormida, quise esperarte, mientras leía un libro.  
-Para variar... ¿Y a qué hora te despertaste tú?  
-A las siete menos cuarto.  
-¡Las siete menos cuarto! ¿Cómo puedes madrugar tanto? Yo sería incapaz...  
Hermione sonrió. Ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, aunque ella es más estudiosa que yo y no le gusta romper las reglas de la escuela, de hecho, me persuade constantemente para que no pueda cometer ninguna infracción. Pero es que me tienta tanto... además, como dicen algunos: Las reglas... ¡Están hechas para romperse! Pero me temo que Hermione no es de mi misma opinión. Aún así, yo la aprecio mucho, y si se meten con ella, yo no lo consiento de ningún modo. Después de todo, es mi mejor amiga.   
-Venga, vístete, y vámonos a desayunar. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de llegar tarde a clases el primer día...  
-Ya... Oye, Hermi, ¿cómo te sabes la hora en la que entramos a clases?-Le pregunté, mientras me quitaba el camisón y me ponía la falda plisada gris, junto con la camisa blanca. Hermi es como acostumbro a llamar a Hermione.  
-No es que me lo sepa realmente, pero ayer estuve hablando con Percy. Ya sabes, el prefecto... y me dijo que los de primer año siempre solíamos entrar a clases a eso de las nueve, o nueve y cuarto-Explicó ella.  
-¿Hablaste con el hermano de Ron?-Inquirí, mientras me ponía el jersey y me ataba la corbata, idéntica a la de Hermione.  
-¿Es el hermano de Ron?  
-Uno de los tantos que tiene...  
-No lo sabía... Bueno, en fin, sí, estuve hablando con él. Parece un chico responsable, y digno de su cargo... ¿Ya estás lista?  
-"Eh"-pera-Farfullé, tenía en la boca la pluma para escribir, y estaba metiendo los libros de texto a toda prisa en mi mochila de manera desordenada(algunos se me estaban cayendo), mientras que tenía la túnica(que la tenía a medio poner) bastante descolocada. Hermione rió.  
-Eres un desastre-Dijo, riendo-. Trae, te ayudo con eso-Me ayudó a poner mis cosas como Dios manda en la mochila, mientras que yo pude quitarme la pluma de la boca y colocarme bien la túnica.  
-Gracias-Le agradecí a mi amiga, cuando ya tenía todo listo.  
-De nada... Venga, ya que lo tienes todo listo, vámonos.  
Hermione y yo nos fuimos del dormitorio, escaleras abajo, y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Allí, entre otras personas, estaban Harry y Ron, éste último bastante adormilado.  
-Buenos días-Nos saludó Harry, cuando Hermione y yo nos sentamos a la mesa-. ¿Vosotras también os habéis despertado tarde?  
-Sólo yo-Contesté-. Hermione se despertó a las siete menos cuarto.  
-¡A las siete menos cuarto!-Gimió Ron-¿Quién es capaz de despertarse a ésa hora?  
-Tú no, desde luego-Hermione observó a Ron, que trataba de untar mermelada en su servilleta.  
-Ron... eh... ¿A qué hora te has despertado tú?-Pregunté, mirando perpleja como Ron metía el tenedor en su vaso, que estaba lleno de zumo.  
-A las ocho y media-Contestó él, con voz somnolienta-. Pero aun así... Tengo un sueño que me caigo...  
-No, si se nota...  
-Pues despertarse a las ocho y media ya es decir-Comentó Hermione-. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestras clases empiezan alrededor de las nueve... No deberías tener sueño, te has levantado bastante tarde.  
Ron miró a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-¿Levantarse a las ocho es levantarse tarde?-Replicó, algo más espabilado-Pues no sé qué es para ti levantarse, por ejemplo, a las doce y pico...  
-Bueno, ya vale-Dije yo, que me venía venir una discusión entre Hermione y Ron-. Mirad, están repartiendo el horario a los de primero...  
Así era. Entre más personas, nos repartieron a Harry, a Ron, a Hermione y a mí los horarios.  
-¿Qué te he dicho, Harriet? Las clases empiezan a las nueve y media-Me dijo Hermione, triunfal.  
-Tú me dijiste que empezaban alrededor de las nueve o nueve y cuarto...-Objeté.  
-Bueno, es lo mismo.  
-Hoy, a primera hora, tenemos Transformaciones-Dijo Harry, leyendo el horario-. Esperemos no llegar tarde...   
-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Ron.  
Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, Harry y yo miramos nuestros respectivos relojes, para después mirarnos entre nosotros dos.  
-¡Las nueve y cuarto pasadas!-Exclamamos a la vez. Hermione dio un gemido.  
-Oh, no, oh, no, vamos a llegar tarde el primer día... ¡Vamos, Harriet, corre!-Me tiró de un brazo y empezó a correr, arrastrándome.  
-¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Que sé correr!-Me solté de la mano de Hermione, ofendida.  
-Vale, vale, ¡pero tú corre!-Hermione salió corriendo del comedor.  
-Cómo se pone-Comentó Harry, acercándose a mí-.Si apenas quedan unos minutos para y media...  
-De cualquier manera, tenemos que irnos yendo hacia el aula de Transformaciones...-Me di cuenta de algo-¡Un momento! ¡No sabemos donde está el aula de Transformaciones! ¡Hermione, espérame!-Grité, echándome a correr tras ella.  
-¡Y espéranos tú a nosotros!-Harry y Ron me siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron.  
Los chicos y yo tratamos de seguir lo mejor que pudimos a Hermione. Pero Hogwarts tiene un problema: Tiene un montonazo de escaleras, varias de las cuales se mueven a voluntad, tiene puertas que no se abren, o puertas falsas, y todo parece cambiar continuamente de sitio, así que nos llevó bastante tiempo encontrar el aula de Transformaciones. Y la encontramos de milagro, gracias a las instrucciones de Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, que pasaba por allí(Las cuatro casas tienen un fantasma que corresponde a cada una de ellas, me di cuenta el día anterior, además de que Hermione me habló de ello). Pero al abrir la puerta del aula...  
-Los mellizos Potter y Weasley... Llegáis tarde-Dijo una voz severa. Levantamos la mirada y vimos que era la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.  
-Lo siento, profesora... Nos hemos perdido-Intenté disculparme.  
-Bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder-Dijo la profesora-. Sentaos.  
Obedecimos. Yo me senté al lado de Hermione, quien me había guardado un sitio.   
En aquella primera clase, tratamos de transformar una cerilla en una aguja, pero fue casi imposible. Sólo a la cuarta vez, mi cerilla se volvió puntiaguda, pero nada más.Harry y Ron tampoco hicieron gran cosa. Hermione tuvo más suerte: Había conseguido transformar su cerilla en algo más parecido a una aguja. No sé cómo lo hizo, era muy difícil.   
  
Más tarde, tuvimos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con el profesor Quirrell. El profesor Quirrell es algo extraño: Tiene un turbante morado en la cabeza, y su aula huele a ajo. En aquella clase, estuvimos estudiando los vampiros, y antes de empezar, nos hizo preguntas acerca de cuánto sabíamos sobre ellos. Hermione las contestó todas, porque estaba siempre con la mano alzada, mientras que yo pasé un apuro muy grande cuando el profesor se dirigió hacia mí:  
-Señorita Potter, ¿Cuál es la forma más eficaz de evitar el ataque de un vampiro?  
-Ehhh... Pues...-Había leído algo en los libros muggles de fantasía sobre los vampiros, pero en ninguno decía exactamente cómo evadirlos. Miré a Hermione, desesperada, y le susurré-¡Sóplame, que no sé nada!  
-Eso no está bien-Me contestó ella, también susurrando.  
-¡Por favor!  
-No.  
Menuda es Hermione. Es muy buena amiga y todo lo que quieras, pero no te echa una mano en los momentos difíciles. Hay que ver.  
-Pues... no lo sé, profesor-Contesté, temblando de arriba abajo.   
-Vamos, Potter, haz un intento, si es muy fácil-Me insistió el profesor.  
-Está bien... vamos a ver...-Miré furtivamente la página dedicada a los vampiros, por la cual estaba abierta el libro, y después de buscar unos segundos, vi escrito en un párrafo: "Se puede evadir de los vampiros con ajo y una cruz de plata". ¡Bingo! La pregunta del profesor estaba respondida-.Con ajo y una cruz de plata-Dije al profesor.  
-Muy bien, Potter. Diez puntos más para Gryffindor-Me dijo el profesor, para mi alivio. ¡Uf! Me había librado de una buena... Y eso, sin la ayuda de Hermione. Estaba algo resentida con ella porque no me quiso ayudar, y cuando acabó la clase, hablé con ella:  
-¿Por qué no me has ayudado? ¡Lo he pasado muy mal!¡He hecho el ridículo delante de todos al no saberme la respuesta!  
-Lo siento, Harriet, pero si te soplo, nunca aprenderás-Me contestó Hermione-. Tienes que afrontarte a ello sola.   
-Bueno, sí, pero una ayuda de vez en cuando nunca hace daño, ¿no? Además, no me sabía lo que el profesor me había preguntado.  
-Al final, contestaste correctamente.  
-¡Sí, pero porque miré en el libro!  
-Eso no está bien.  
-Ya sé que no está bien-Estaba empezando a molestarme-. ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, si no sabía cómo evitar a un vampiro? No tenía otra salida.  
-Está bien, tranquila. La próxima vez, trata de estar un poco más preparada y ya está-Dijo Hermione-. Ya verás, todo te saldrá mejor de ésa manera. Vamos, ahora tenemos Encantamientos...  
  
Encantamientos se me dio mejor. Al menos, pude igualarme con Hermione, porque la primera clase consistía en tratar de realizar el encantamiento Lumos, y como yo ya lo había practicado en casa, me salió a la primera. A Harry, que estaba a mi lado, también le salió bastante bien, aunque la luz que salía del extremo de su varita era más tenue que la mía. Al pobre Ron no le fue tan bien como a Hermione y a mí, y no consiguió mucho, sólo un pequeño destellito en el extremo de su varita que se extinguió en pocos segundos. Y Seamus Finnigan, el chico al que había conocido en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, no logró ni un rayito de luz siquiera, sólo hizo estallar una de las patas de su pupitre. El profesor que imparte ésta clase era el profesor Flitwick, que es de muy baja estatura y se tiene que subir a un montón de libros para que le podamos ver bien. El profesor Flitwick me felicitó cuando vio que había logrado que mi varita irradiara por el extremo una luz en condiciones. Bueno, y a Hermione, ni te cuento...  
  
Pero éso es sólo el principio. Luego tenemos Herbología, donde tenemos que aprendernos las propiedades de las plantas más raras que haya visto nunca, los martes y jueves; tres veces por semana tenemos Astrología, donde aprendemos los nombres de los planetas, satélites y constelaciones... Por ahora, en la única asignatura que destaco(y no es que destaque impresionantemente, de eso nada, la que destaca más es Hermione) es Encantamientos.   
Pero la peor asignatura de todas es Pociones. Y si no, deja que te lo cuente...  
  
*****************  
Bueno, a contestar rewiews!  
Cali-chan: Conque Dennis te recuerda a tu hermano? Jejeje... Bueno, te voy a dejar con las ganas de ver la clase de Snape, que será en el próximo capítulo, y... El sapo de Neville lo encuentra él en el castillo. ¿No te acuerdas?  
Selene: Jejeje, sí, te garantizo que nunca pintaré a Malfoy en mis fan-fiction siendo alguien agradable... O bueno, quién sabe? Quizás dentro de mucho...  
Jade: Gracias por la definición de Mary Sue... Por cierto, espero que wilbur estuviese siendo sarcástica, porque yo no soy superficial! Seré cualquier cosa, desordenada, marimacho, como queráis calificarme, pero jamás de los jamases superficial! Antes me muero! jejejeje  
  
Pues nada, hasta el noveno capítulo! Veréis algo relacionado con el quidditch... y sí, la clase de Snape.   
Kisses!!! Os kiero mucho a todos! Gracias por los rewiews que me dejáis, me animáis la moral!  
Harriet 


	9. Entre calderos y escobas.

Ayer, sin ir más lejos, tuvimos nuestra primera clase de Pociones, nada más y nada menos que con los de Slytherin... Y por si fuera poco, el profesor que imparte ésta asignatura, Snape, es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y sin excepción, siempre favorece a los alumnos de su casa. Es alto, con pelo largo y bastante sucio, nariz ganchuda, piel cetrina y ojos negros. Al principio de la clase, pasó lista, y cuando vio mi nombre y el de Harry, se detuvo y nos miró.  
  
-Ah, claro... Tenemos nuevas celebridades aquí, lo había olvidado...-Dijo lentamente y en tono muy bajo de voz, sin embargo, se le entendía todo-. Harry y Harriet... los mellizos Potter.  
Pude oír cómo Malfoy y sus dos amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle, trataban de ocultar la risa. Estaban burlándose de nosotros. A mí se me subió la sangre a la cabeza, y no tiré ningún maleficio a Malfoy por dos razones: Una, Snape estaba mirando. Dos, Hermione me sujetó, impidiéndome hacer nada.  
-No, Harriet...-Me susurró, sabiendo que pierdo la paciencia frecuentemente cuando Malfoy está cerca.  
-Sí, sí, pero suelta, que me haces daño-Le contesté, susurrando también. Hermione me hizo caso y soltó mi muñeca.   
  
Snape terminó de pasar lista y, a partir de ése momento, la tomó con Harry y conmigo, haciéndonos preguntas extrañas del estilo de:  
-¿Dónde buscaría si le digo que encuentre un bezoar?  
-¿Qué obtendré si mezclo polvos de raíz de asfódelo con una infusión de ajenjo?  
-Señorita Potter, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?  
Ni Harry ni yo sabíamos nada de lo que nos estaba preguntando Snape. Supongo que lo hizo para ponernos en ridículo. Hermione, como de costumbre, sí que se lo sabía, y levantó la mano todas las veces que nos preguntaron. Y para mi asombro, Snape no hizo ni caso de ella.  
  
-Bueno, hagamos un último intento-Dijo, ignorando la mano de Hermione por cuarta vez, que se agitaba en el aire desesperadamente-. ¿Alguno de vosotros dos puede decirme para qué se usa la centinodia común en una poción?  
Harry y yo nos miramos, los dos igual de desconcertados. Ninguno de los dos teníamos idea alguna de lo que era eso de "centinodia común". Hermione alzó la mano de nuevo, aquella vez, lo más alto que podía. Malfoy y compañía volvieron a reírse de nosotros por lo bajo, y nos miraron. Yo ya estaba cansándome de aquella situación, así que levanté la mano, pero no para contestar para qué se usaba de la centinodia común, sino para replicar, lo más educadamente que pude:  
-No lo sé, señor. Ni Harry ni yo sabemos qué es una centinodia común. Pero creo que Hermione sí lo sabe. Pregúntele a ella, ¿No? Lleva como media hora con la mano alzada, y usted no le hace caso...  
Hubo una carcajada general por parte de los de Gryffindor. Harry me guiñó un ojo, y Hermi se sonrojó un poco, pero pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa. A Snape, sin embargo, no le había gustado mi comentario y estaba irritado.  
-¡Baja ya la mano!-Le gritó bruscamente a la pobre Hermione, que bajó la mano y se sentó, muy avergonzada-. Bien, Potter...-Se volvió hacia nosotros dos otra vez-, para tu información y la de tu hermano, una centinodia común es una planta de propiedades absolutamente aprovechables en la mayoría de las pociones para transfiguración, y también, es un ingrediente esencial en la elaboración de pociones que restaura los efectos de muchas maldiciones. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra que sirve para salvarte de la mayoría de los venenos. Asfódelo y ajenjo mezclados producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa, que se la conoce como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Y respecto al acónito y a la luparia, es la misma planta. Ya podéis ir apuntándolo todo, porque no lo voy a repetir. Vamos, ¿a qué estáis esperando?-se dirigió al resto de la clase.  
Se produjo un alboroto general de pergaminos y pasar hojas de libros. Por encima del ruido, Snape añadió:  
-Y se os restará un punto a vuestra casa, a ambos, por tu insolencia, señorita Potter.  
Aquello no me pareció nada justo. Vale que me baje puntos a mí, pero... ¿por qué también a Harry, si él no había hecho nada?   
-Oiga, profesor-Repliqué, enfadada-. Sólo debería ser un punto menos. Harry no ha hecho nada, fui yo la que hice el comentario, y...  
-Y por objetar, otro punto menos-Me interrumpió Snape, mirándonos a Harry y a mí de manera desagradable-. Señorita Potter, no admito réplicas de ningún tipo al respecto de cómo reparto los puntos a cada casa. ¿Entendido?  
-Sí... -Musité, furiosa conmigo misma y con Snape. Yo y mi gran bocaza acabábamos de perder tres puntos menos en los primeros cinco minutos de clase, y por una injusticia de parte del profesor. Un récord desastroso, me atrevo a añadir.   
  
Pero el transcurso de la clase fue peor todavía. Snape nos mandó hacer, por parejas, una poción para curar tubérculos, y a mí me puso con Neville Longbottom, el chico que había perdido su sapo en el tren(lo había recuperado ya, por cierto), y que estaba en mi misma casa, Gryffindor. Neville es muy majo, pero parece ser que las pociones no son su fuerte, precisamente, a juzgar por el desastre que ocasionó él solito, al confundirse de ingrediente.   
  
Yo ya me lo veía venir, la poción no es que estuviese muy bien... Pero al añadir las púas de erizo antes de tiempo, se hizo un agujero enorme en el caldero y hubo un pequeño estallido. La poción mal hecha hizo agujeros en los zapatos de la gente(Y yo me llevé, además, una o dos quemaduras en el bajo de la túnica, y eso que me aparté a tiempo), y al pobre Neville, le estaban empezando a salir pústulas por todas partes. Snape echó la bronca a Neville por su torpeza, hizo desaparecer la poción y pidió a Seamus que le llevase a la enfermería. Snape nos miró a mí y a Harry(que había estado al otro lado de Neville), de la misma manera desagradable de antes.  
-Harriet Potter... Deberías estar más atenta a lo que tu compañero estaba haciendo, y así no hubiera pasado ésto. Y tú, señor Potter... ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿No? Bien, pues eso son otros dos puntos que perdéis ambos para Gryffindor. Bien, bien, bien... es obvio que la fama no lo es todo, ¿cierto?-Nos dirigió una sonrisa que a mí no me gustó nada y se marchó.  
Yo estaba casi al borde de la histeria. ¡Cinco puntos perdidos en una clase! Aquello sí que era el colmo de la injusticia. Harry parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo, por su expresión, pero Ron nos llamó la atención a tiempo:  
-No le provoquéis-Nos susurró-. He oído que Snape, en ocasiones, puede llegar a ser muy desagradable. Ya sé que ésto ha sido bastante indignante, pero mejor que no protestéis, porque podéis perder más puntos todavía...  
Ron tenía razón. Mejor callarse, aunque me sintiese tan enojada que no parase de dar patadas a los calderos: Lo que tenía ganas de hacer.  
  
Cuando salimos de la clase, yo estaba en una mezcla de depresión e ira. Cinco puntos perdidos en una clase... apuesto a que eso nunca se había visto antes.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes-Me consolaba Hermione-. Los puntos que habéis perdido entre tú y Harry no son gran cosa. Se pueden volver a recuperar otra vez. Aunque lo mejor hubiese sido que no hubiérais provocado al profesor, y así no hubiese pasado esto.  
-Nosotros no le provocamos-Me defendí-. Yo sólo dije lo que pensaba, y él se lo tomó a mal. ¿Que acaso no conoce el derecho a expresarse libremente, o qué pasa? En fin, sea lo que sea, es obvio que nos tiene apuntados en su lista negra...  
-No creo-Dijo Hermi-. Pero en fin, para la próxima, ya habéis aprendido la lección. ¿Hemos hecho todos los deberes?  
-Me parece que sí... Al menos, todos los de mañana.   
-Oh... ¿Entonces, se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer?  
-Pues no se...  
No acababa de decir ésto, cuando alguien se acercó a nosotras. Era Harry.  
-Eh, Harriet-Me dijo-, no te sientas mal por lo de los puntos... Bueno, la verdad es que yo también estoy desanimado, pero eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, ¿o no?   
-Ya... pero cinco puntos perdidos...-Dije con amargura-. Y todo por mi culpa.  
-No fue tu culpa. Yo también tuve parte de ella, ¿no es así? Y Snape también...   
-¡Qué manía le tenéis al profesor Snape!-Comentó Hermione, airada.  
-Pues a ti tampoco te tiene mucho aprecio, por lo visto-Replicó Harry.  
-Más manía nos tiene a nosotros dos-Apoyé a Harry.  
-Eso.  
-No seáis tontos. ¿Cómo va a teneros manía? Lo que pasa es que cuando Harriet protestó, aquello no estuvo bien, y...  
-¡Harry! ¡Harriet!-Ron apareció repentinamente, cortando a Hermione en medio de su discursito. Parecía que había venido corriendo, y se le veía entusiasmado- Os tengo una propuesta a los dos... Fred y George, mis hermanos, van a practicar quidditch un poco, ellos solos, ésta tarde, y como sé que a vosotros os gusta también, pensé que podríamos venirnos nosotros tres. ¿Qué os parece?  
-¡Estupendo!-Exclamó Harry, sonriendo- Claro que voy. Pero sólo si Harriet se viene también.-Me miró.  
-¿Te vienes, Harriet?-Me preguntó Ron.  
Miré un momento a Harry y a Ron, que me miraban anhelantes, y a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros, aunque con actitud un tanto reprobatora.   
-Vale, yo también voy-Accedí, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Genial-Ron sonrió también-. Le diré a Fred y a George que venís, ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo-Asentimos Harry y yo a la vez.  
-Ron, una cosa... ¿puede venirse Hermione también?-Pregunté.  
Ron miró a Hermione desdeñosamente.  
-Eso no estaba previsto-Dijo él, como diciendo que no estaba muy a favor de que a Hermione viniese-. Además, ella no querría venir, ¿no? Prefiere quedarse en la biblioteca, estudiando.  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo.  
-Bueno, no es que lo prefiera-dijo ella, dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada asesina-. Pero tengo que mirar una cosa en la biblioteca, y es urgente, así que... te veré luego, Harriet.  
-Bueno. Hasta entonces-Dije.  
Hermione se marchó, y Harry, Ron y yo nos fuimos afuera del castillo, para dirigirnos hacia el campo de quidditch, donde los hermanos de Ron iban a entrenar.  
  
Es cierto que Hermione es mi mejor amiga, pero también me llevo bien con Ron. Es divertido, aunque haga frecuentemente comentarios irónicos sonbre Hermi, y también muy simpático. Y Harry... yo le quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, y ya es sabido por la mitad de Hogwarts que nadie nos separa ni a tiros. Lo que sucede es que no podemos vernos tan a menudo como queremos, puesto que Hermi y yo estamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, y aquella ocasión en la que estábamos juntos por una vez no había que desperdiciarla. Además, he de confesar que la mayoría de las veces me lo paso mejor con ellos que con Hermi, que es enemiga de las infracciones a muerte, y a mí su actitud me aburre un poco.  
  
Llegando al campo de quidditch, nos recibieron Fred y George, los hermanos de Ron. Van a tercero, y son gemelos. Son popularmente conocidos en Hogwarts por ser unos bromistas de cuidado. Y no lo desmiento...  
Harry, Ron y yo nos sentamos en una de las gradas, observando cómo ellos volaban en sus escobas, a unos quince metros del suelo, golpeando con sus respectivos bates dos bolas negras que iban zumbando por todo el campo, y haciendo bromas entre medias. Estábamos charlando, cuando de repente Hermione apareció, caminando hacia nosotros rápidamente.  
-¿Pero ésta no estaba en la biblioteca?-dijo Ron, que estaba atónito y molesto, todo al mismo tiempo, por la repentina apariencia de Hermi. Ésta le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y nos dijo:  
-Ha ocurrido un accidente ahí fuera... pensé que querríais saberlo. Hay una práctica de vuelo en el patio... y Neville se ha fracturado la muñeca, al caerse de la escoba.  
-¿La muñeca fracturada?-Repetí, atónita, pero Ron se levantó a toda prisa del asiento.  
-¿Una práctica de vuelo? ¿Y nos lo dices ahora?-Exclamó.  
-Me acabo de enterar-Objetó ella, enfadada.  
-Lástima por lo de Neville... Pero sería interesante ir a la práctica, ¿no creéis?-Nos dijo Harry a mí y a Ron.  
-La verdad es que sí-Admití-. Me gustaría montar una escoba, a ver qué se siente...  
-¡Tenemos que ir! Suena fascinante-Añadió Ron-.¿Vamos?  
-¡Vale!-Exclamamos Harry y yo a la vez, entusiastas.  
-Lamento interrumpir vuestra alegría-Nos dijo Hermione, algo molesta porque la estábamos dando de lado-, pero los de Slytherin también están en la práctica.  
-¿QUÉ?-Exclamé, horrorizada- Ah, ni hablar. No pienso ir. No con los de Slytherin allí fuera... Con la clase de Pociones he tenido bastante...  
-Bueno, pero los ignoramos y ya-Dijo Ron, que parecía bastante ansioso por ir-. Tú no te preocupes por los puntos perdidos, Harriet... Fred y George también perdieron puntos muchas veces, y todos los siguen apreciando.  
-Además, si ése Malfoy se vuelve a meter contigo, va a enterarse de lo que es bueno-Agregó Harry-. No dejaremos que ése creído pisotee a los hermanos Potter.  
Sonreí débilmente.  
-Vale, me habéis convencido-Accedí-. Vámonos.  
-De acuerdo, vente-Ron, Harry y yo nos fuimos deprisa de las gradas, seguidos de una contrariada Hermione, que lo que quería es informarnos de que a Neville se le había roto la muñeca y lo que nos interesaba en verdad era la práctica de vuelo.   
Llegando al patio, vimos que la señora Hooch, la profesora de vuelo, se estaba llevando a un Neville dolorido, mientras advertía al resto de los alumnos:  
-Dejad las escobas donde están, o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardáis en decir quidditch. Vamos, tranquilo...-se dirigió a Neville, mientras se marchaban del patio. Se encontraron con nosotros, y la profesora nos dijo-Llegáis tarde, pero no importa demasiado. Ha ocurrido un percance. Incorporaros enseguida al grupo, pero no montéis todavía en las escobas hasta que yo venga, ¿Bien?  
Asentimos, y Neville(aún lloriqueando) y la señora Hooch se metieron en el castillo. Nosotros nos acercamos a los demás, donde se oían risas por parte de los de Slytherin.  
-¿Habéis visto la cara de Longbottom?-Voceaba Malfoy, en voz bien alta y secundado por las carcajadas de sus compañeros-¡Es un zopenco!   
-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!-Le corté, enojada. Malfoy paró de reírse y me miró.  
-¡Ah, Potter! Te has perdido lo mejor... -Dijo, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre y mirándome con superioridad-Ése estúpido de Longbottom se elevó en el aire antes de lo previsto, y se cayó de la escoba. ¿Puede existir persona más descerebrada que él?-Rió despectivamente, y me dijo- En fin... tú le conoces, ¿no? ¿Eres amiga suya?   
-No, pero aun si lo fuese, eso no significaría que tengo una baja reputación-Repliqué, entornando los ojos-. ¿O a ti que te parece? ¿Juzgas a las personas según con quien se junten, Malfoy?   
-Pues... -Malfoy se quedó cortado por unos momentos. Yo no le dejé decir nada más:  
-Pues allá tú. Si sigues así, todo en la vida te irá mal, y en un futuro, no serás aceptado en ninguna parte, porque juzgas a las personas antes de conocerlas. Sabes, en todas aquellas personas que desprecias y dices que son "inferiores", hay almas nobles y caracteres amigables. Pero tú nunca te has parado a pensarlo, ¿verdad? Bien, déjame decirte una cosa: Mejor que dejes ésa estúpida idea de que todas las personas que no son como tú son basura, y párate a pensar en cómo se sienten aquellas personas que desprecias por ser "inferiores".  
Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Malfoy se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestarme. Ron y Harry estaban detrás mío, y parecían que estaban aguantándose las ganas de reírse de la cara que ponía Malfoy.  
-Chicos, vámonos-Les dije a mis amigos-. No vale estar la pena aquí...  
-Sí, tienes razón... Muy buen discurso, Harriet-Me dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Has dejado a Malfoy en su sitio.  
-¿Habéis visto la cara que puso?-Ron imitó la expresión perpleja y horrorizada de Malfoy, y los tres nos echamos a reír. Ya estábamos a punto de irnos, cuando...  
-Potter... ¿Ésto es tuyo?  
Nos volvimos. Malfoy tenía en la mano mi medallón de luna menguante, y nos lo estaba mostrando.  
-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy-Le dijo Harry, haciendo ademán de arrebatarle el medallón a Malfoy. Pero éste retiró la mano, sonriendo con malicia.  
-¿Lo queréis? ¡Venid por él!-Exclamó, montándose en una de las escobas, dando una patada y volando hacia la copa de un árbol.  
Aquello ya había ido demasiado lejos. Enojada, tomé otra de las escobas que había en el suelo. Harry hizo lo mismo con otra.  
-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Chilló Hermione-¡No podemos montar en escobas hasta que la profesora regrese! ¡Nos vais a meter en líos!  
Harry hizo caso omiso de Hermione, pegó una patada y se elevó en el aire. Yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Hermione me lo impidió:  
-¡No, Harriet! ¡No puedes ir tras él! ¡Vas a hacer que perdamos puntos, y que os explusen a Harry y a ti!  
-¿Pues qué quieres que haga? ¿Estarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo Malfoy roba mi colgante?-Estallé. Ya estaba harta de no romper las reglas. Y ya era hora de que tomas e mis propias decisiones.  
Soltándome del brazo de Hermione, hice lo mismo que Harry: Di una patada, y al instante, me elevé en el aire. Ya a unos metros del suelo, me di cuenta de que no tenía vértigo... de que sabía hacer algo sin que me lo enseñasen. Era estupendo. Pero no me dejé llevar, y fui como una bala hacia donde estaba Malfoy, arrebatándole el colgante tan deprisa que ni él se dio cuenta. Oí desde abajo gritos de la gente que estaban mirándonos. Volé rápidamente fuera del alcance de Malfoy, pero éste, que ya se había repuesto de la sorpresa, empezó a perseguirme. Harry nos siguió, unos metros más abajo, y luego empezó a subir hacia donde estábamos nosotros, gritando: "¡Harriet! ¡El colgante, pásame el colgante!" Yo dudé un momento... Malfoy estaba acercándose a mí, y comprendí al final que tenía que pasarle el colgante a mi hermano, para no correr más riesgos.  
-¡Harry! ¡Cógelo!-Le tiré el colgante al vuelo, tan alto, que pensé que no iba a cogerlo nunca.... Como a cámara lenta, el colgante subió un poco y empezó a caer, con rapidez. Y entonces, Harry hizo una cosa que no me esperé: Fue en picado a por el colgante, y a escasos metros del suelo, lo cogió al instante. Impresionante.  
Al final, bajamos al suelo, yo impresionada todavía, y recogí de manos de Harry mi colgante, sano y salvo. Pero fue acabar de ponérmelo, y oír:  
-¡HARRY Y HARRIET POTTER! Venid los dos conmigo. ¡YA!  
Nos volvimos, y me quise morir. Era McGonagall, quien venía a toda prisa hacia nosotros, y, por la expresión que tenía, me hizo temerme lo peor...  
  
*****************  
Q tal éste capítulo? Personalmente, no ha sido el mejor q he hecho... pero vosotros juzgaréis!  
Contestando rewiews... Ay, qué ilusión me hace entrar y ver que tengo... 23 reviews!!!!! *Hugglez* Yo no me lo puedo creer aún... pero es verdad!  
  
Lina Saotome: Muuuchas gracias!  
Cali-chan: Sí, hija, sí. Encuentran al sapo en el castillo... lo encuentra su dueño, exactamente. (Para más información, vuélvete a leer el libro 1 de HP, capítulo 6, página 97, justo cuando está a punto de acabarse la pagina. Bueno, exactamente en el castillo no lo encuentra, lo encuentra cuando están llegando a él. Qué horror... Ya me estoy pareciendo a Hermione... ¡Auxilio!)  
Sí, supones bien... lo del troll va a cambiar mucho. Ya lo verás... n_n  
Hermione es una genia: Ya has visto que lo del quidditch ha cambiado un poco... jejeje, lo hice para que no fuese idéntico al libro. Te gusta? :) Ya verás... No va a haber ningún equipo que se nos resista a NOSOTROS!!! Los mellizos Potter al ataque!!!! Jejejejeje  
Selene: Pues... aki tienes, la clase de Snape. Ya has visto que yo tb estoy en su lista negra... de esta no me libro... :s  
No, Hermione no es mi personaje favorito, pero es mi mejor amiga en el fic, así que por eso la nombro tanto. Acuérdate, que en los libros de Rowling pasa lo mismo: El mejor amigo de Harry es Ron, por eso no se muestra tanto a Hermione hasta después de lo del troll. Bueno, pues en mi fic es al revés! Pero como puedes ver, también hago buenas migas con Ronnie y con mi querido hermanito... Ya verás como después de lo del troll tengo más en cuenta al cuarteto de ases(Nosotros cuatro!!!!! jejejeje), y a otros personajes secundarios, como Seamus o los gemelos Weasley.  
Por cierto, si lo quieres saber, mi personaje favorito es Harry(mon chere frere!!!!! n_n). No por nada me lo pido tanto en los roles! Y si no, que se lo digan a mis compañeras inseparables de rol.. verdad SAB???!!!! ;)  
  
  
Y, como soy muy mala(jejeje), ahora os haré esperar al décimo capítulo, donde ocurrirá una pelea entre Hermione y Ron, un incidente por parte de Seamus con el encantamiento levitador, y... ¡El esperado encuentro con el troll! Hasta entonces, dejadme reviews, no hagais nada malo que no haya hecho yo(jaja), y... ¡Cast a spell!  
Kisses,  
Harriet 


	10. Una decisión inesperada y una pelea.

Pero, ¿sabes, diario? Me llevé una sorpresa enorme, porque sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba, de ningún modo. Voy a contártelo ahora:  
  
La profesora McGonagall nos condució a un aula vacía, y nos dijo:  
-Esperadme los dos, por favor. Enseguida vuelvo.  
Dicho ésto, se marchó del aula, dejándonos a Harry y a mí solos. Harry se volvió hacia mí. Parecía muy acongojado. De hecho, yo tenía la certeza de que, al igual que yo, lo estaba.  
-Harriet... ¿tú crees que van a castigarnos, por lo que hemos hecho?-Me dijo, con un débil temblor en su voz.  
-No sé... No estoy segura-Contesté, derrumbándome en una silla-. Puede incluso que nos... nos expulsen...  
Ésto último lo dije muy bajito, pero Harry debió de entenderme, porque se puso algo pálido. Añadí, sin poder ocultar mi pesadumbre:  
-No sé qué va a ser de mí... bueno, de nosotros... si nos expulsan... Sabes, en el colegio al que iba antes que a éste, lo pasaba muy mal, y cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, sentí que se me abría una nueva puerta, y que mi estancia aquí sería mucho más agradable... que sería feliz. Bueno, y así ha sido durante ésta primera semana, pero... me parece que la felicidad ya empieza a esfumarse.  
Harry fue hacia donde estaba yo, se sentó en la silla de al lado, y me dijo algo que me ayudó mucho a consolarme, en aquél momento en el que estaba tan desolada:  
-No te preocupes. A mí me pasó casi lo mismo que a ti... antes de ir a Hogwarts, mi vida era totalmente desgraciada. Y bueno, el venir aquí ha sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero... si nos expulsan de aquí, ya no será tan grave como lo era en un principio. Ahora sabemos lo que somos, y me figuro que ésta no es la única escuela de magia existente. Trataremos de matricularnos en otra. Y... bueno, ¿qué hacemos pensando en la expulsión? Quizás no nos expulsen. Quizás sólo nos castiguen. Pero eso no lo sabemos, tenemos que esperar a que McGonagall venga y nos lo diga.  
Miré a mi hermano, y sonreí un poco. Todo lo que había dicho era muy razonable, pero aun así, no podía dejar de atormentarme en pensar en la expulsión. Sin querer, se me escaparon unas pocas lágrimas.  
-Eh, eh, no llores. Alegra esa cara, has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a Malfoy así. No quiero que mi hermana gemela llore, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, Harriet. Seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás-Harry me dio una palmada en el hombro y se puso de pie, sonriéndome con un poco de nerviosismo. A pesar de la sinceridad con la que había dicho aquello, noté en los ojos de mi hermano, idénticos a los míos, que en el fondo, no estaba muy seguro de que fuese verdad lo de que fuera a irnos tan bien. Sin embargo, no me desanimé, y me levanté yo también, secándome las lágrimas que me habían caído en la cara, un poco avergonzada. En ése momento, la profesora McGonagall volvió a entrar en el aula, pero no venía sola. Traía consigo a un muchacho corpulento y alto, que nos miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión(parecía no entender muy bien lo que pasaba).  
- Señor Potter, señorita Potter... os presento a Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor-Dijo la profesora-. Wood, te he encontrado dos estupendos jugadores para las vacantes vacías de buscador y cazadora, respectivamente.  
Me quedé a cuadros. ¿Buscador y cazadora? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? La cara de Wood se iluminó al instante. Cualquiera pensaría que le había tocado la lotería, o algo parecido.  
-¿Segura, profesora?-Dijo, emocionado, paseándo la mirada de Harry a mí y de mí a Harry.  
-Completamente. Los vi en el patio... La señorita Potter le quitó en el aire aquella cosa al señor Malfoy de las manos, tan repentinamente que ni él se dio cuenta, y fue volando hacia la otra punta del patio, para luego pasarle aquello... ¿era un colgante, Potter?-me miró, y yo asentí-. Bueno, pues aquél colgante, se lo pasó a su hermano, y el señor Potter lo atrapó en el aire, sin un solo rasguño. Asombroso. Cualquiera diría que se han pasado la infancia montados en las escobas... Tienen una habilidad innata, de eso no me cabe duda.  
Wood parecía cada vez más entusiasmado a cada cosa que contaba McGonagall acerca de la habilidad que tenemos Harry y yo para el vuelo en escobas. Al final, dijo:  
-Por lo que me cuenta, realmente tienen vocación para el quidditch. Un talento natural, raramente visto en las personas... Tú tienes la complexión perfecta para ser buscador, eres pequeño, ligero...-miró a Harry-. Y en cuanto a ti...-me miró a mí-, sí, tú eres perfecta para ser cazadora. Tendremos que darles a ambos escobas decentes, profesora... No sé, algo como una Nimbus 2000, o una Barredora 7.  
-Desde luego que sí... Tendré que hablar con el director para suspender la regla de primer año. Necesitamos un equipo mucho mejor que el del año pasado, fuimos derrotados por Slytherin en las finales... Tengo una corazonada, estoy segura de que éstos chicos nos ayudarán mucho a ganar la copa de las casas-Dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirándonos sonriente a Harry y a mí.  
-Bien, entonces, ambos ocupan las vacantes vacías desde ahora mismo-Sentenció Wood-. Ya dirá usted cuándo el equipo podrá entrenar con ellos. Gryffindor necesita ganar éste año la copa de las casas, a toda costa... en fin, tengo que volver a mis clases..-Wood miró su reloj y, antes de salir del aula, nos miró a los dos con un orgullo incontenible, y sonriendo, nos dijo-¡Os veré luego, mellizos Potter!  
Cuando Wood se fue, McGonagall nos dijo:  
-Bueno, salgamos... señor y señorita Potter, quiero oír que os entrenáis mucho, o si no, cambiaré de idea sobre vuestro castigo-Nos miró severamente, pero luego dijo, con un asomo de sonrisa-. Vuestro padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso de vosotros. Él fue capitán de quidditch en su época escolar... En fin, mejor que os unáis a vuestro grupo. Casi es hora de cenar.  
-Sí, profesora-Dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo, casi sin pensar, y nos fuimos del aula. Yo aún no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado. ¡Mi hermano y yo íbamos a jugar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, como buscador y cazadora, respectivamente! Me volví a mirar a Harry, y ví que éste sonreía.  
-¡Y pensar que hace un momento estábamos preocupados por si nos expulsaban!-dijo, contento-No puedo creérmelo todavía... vamos, tenemos que contárselo a Ron sin pérdida de tiempo.  
-Sí, y a Hermione... Aunque no sé si estará muy contenta por haber hecho caso omiso de sus advertencias-Dije yo.   
-Siendo cómo es ella, no creo que lo esté-Opinó Harry-. Pero si es tu amiga, seguro que se alegrará de que hayas quedado como cazadora.  
  
Harry no iba muy desencaminado. Cuando le conté lo sucedido a Hermione, ella se alegró un poco por haber logrado ser cazadora, pero se veía que estaba disgustada conmigo por haber roto una norma. Ron, en cambio, nos felicitó a Harry y a mí, contento, pero asombrado de que siendo como somos de primer año hubiésemos podido entrar al equipo de Gryffindor. Y hoy, al llegar al Gran Comedor, todo el mundo sabía lo que nos había pasado a Harry y a mí. Pude ver que Malfoy no nos quitaba ojo, seguramente muerto de envidia. Que se fastidie.   
  
Te dejo ya, diario. Estoy cansada, pero muy contenta. Otro día, seguiré más. Estar en Hogwarts es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.  
Besos, de  
Harriet Potter  
******************************************  
Día 31 de Octubre, 1998  
  
Querido diario:  
Siento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero me han ocurrido tantas cosas que apenas he podido sentarme a escribirte. Hoy es Halloween, y también un día muy especial, en parte porque... bueno, mejor empiezo por el principio, como siempre.  
  
La última vez que te escribí, te conté que fui admitida con Harry en el equipo de quidditch de mi casa, Gryffindor. Pues bien, una semana después de ser admitidos, a Harry y a mí nos llegaron en el desayuno dos paquetes, idénticos: Eran dos escobas, una Nimbus 2000 para cada uno. Ron estaba alucinado, dijo que la Nimbus 2000 era una escoba buenísima, y que él se moría de ganas por tener una. Hermione, por el contrario, no dijo nada, hace mucho que sigue molesta conmigo y con Harry por quebrantar las normas del colegio.   
Sin embargo, en el recreo, ya que nos veía a Harry y a mí tan entusiasmados con nuestras nuevas escobas, nos dijo, claramente disgustada, que si creíamos que aquello era un premio por haber faltado a las reglas. Ron estalló, fuera de sí, diciendo que por qué se metía ella en lo que no le incumbía, y él y Hermione se enzarzaron en una discusión, que podía haber acabado en pelea si Harry y yo no les hubiésemos separado a tiempo. Hermione miró a Ron, furiosa, y luego me dijo, casi sin aliento:  
-Luego hablamos, Harriet.   
Y se marchó del patio. Ron, Harry y yo la vimos alejarse, el primero todavía rojo de ira y jadeante, y después de que se hubo marchado, se volvió hacia mí.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de una sabelotodo tan repelente a la que lo único que le importa son las reglas?-dijo, tomando aliento a mitad de la frase.  
No contesté. Odio que se metan con mi mejor amiga, pero Ron tenía razón: Para Hermione, parece ser que su mayor prioridad es el respeto hacia las reglas, los estudios y el buen comportamiento. Todo lo demás, estaba fuera de lugar. Creo que tampoco fue tan grave lo que sucedió en la clase de vuelo del otro día, y que ella se lo ha tomado demasiado a pecho. Aun así, seguía siendo amiga mía, y decidí hablar con ella, más tarde.   
Y sí, hablamos, pero ella, erre que erre, seguía en su creencia de que lo mejor que podría haber hecho, era no haber roto la dichosa regla esa.  
-Sí, Harriet, me alegro por que no hayas salido expulsada, pero a mi juicio, no deberías haberte metido en líos. Asi no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Y lo que hicisteis Harry y tu fue muy arriesgado...  
-Bueno, Hermione, olvídate de eso-Le dije, un poco harta-. Lo importante es que no ha pasado nada, Harry y yo estamos bien, no estamos expulsados, y encima, estamos en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. La suerte nos sonríe, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por la infracción de la norma?   
-Me parece muy bien que hayáis entrado en el equipo, pero déjame decirte una cosa, Harriet. Ahora tienes el expediente sucio, y eso supone una bajada importante en tus notas... Por cosas como éstas, no podrías pasar de curso. Y a mí me parece más importante el rendimiento escolar que pertenecer a un equipo de quidditch.  
A ésto, no contesté nada, y la dejé por imposible. Qué plasta puede llegar a ser Hermione... A veces, me dan ganas de quitarle ésa idea que tiene de aplicarle a todo su teoría de "los estudios por encima de todo", pero no tengo ganas de pelearme con mi mejor amiga por cosas como ésa. Además, ¡A mí qué me importa cómo tenga de limpio el expediente, pudiendo permanecer en el colegio todavía, y además, cumplir una de las cosas que más deseaba!   
  
Bueno, el caso es que aquella tarde, Harry y yo tuvimos nuestro primer entrenamiento con Wood. Nos explicó las reglas del quidditch, para qué servían cada una de las cuatro pelotas, y cuáles eran las funciones de cada jugador. Yo, como soy cazadora, tengo que tratar de hacerme con la quaffle, una pelota de color rojo, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol más o menos, pasárselas a mis compañeras cazadoras, (que, en nuestro equipo, son Angelina y Katie), y tratar de meterla por uno de los aros que hay en el campo, a unos quince metros de altura(hay tres en cada esquina del campo), además, claro, de esquivar las bludgers, dos pelotas un poco más pequeñas que la quaffle y de color negro, que vuelan por el campo tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas(por cierto, en el equipo hay dos jugadores, los golpeadores, que son los que se encargan de repeler a las bludgers propinándoles golpes con un bate que llevan ellos. En nuestro equipo, los golpeadores son los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George). Protegiendo el área de portería, hay un guardián(el de nuestro equipo es Wood), que se encarga de impedir que los cazadores del equipo contrario no metan goles en ninguno de los aros. Y por último, está el puesto que ocupa mi hermano en nuestro equipo, el buscador, que se encarga de buscar la snitch, una pelota del tamaño de una nuez, dorada y con alas, y de atraparla, para así dar por finalizado el partido. Un partido nunca se acaba hasta que el buscador de un equipo atrape la snitch, y al equipo al que pertenezca el buscador que la haya atrapado, se les dan ciento cincuenta puntos extra, ganando asi el partido. Los cazadores, al meter un gol en por los aros, obtenemos diez puntos para nuestro equipo. Estuvimos entrenando un poco, y al final, volvimos exhaustos, pero felices.  
  
Desde entonces, tres veces por semana, Harry y yo entrenamos con el equipo de Gryffindor. He hecho bastante buenas migas con Angelina Johnson y con Katie Bell, mis compañeras cazadoras, asi como con el resto del equipo, y al final de cada entrenamiento, acabamos agotados. Wood es un buen capitán, pero le pone mucho entusiasmo al entrenamiento, demasiado, añadiría yo. Pero nos lo pasamos bien, y dentro del cansancio y de lo difícil que es jugar a veces, me gusta mucho jugar al quidditch.  
  
En fin, volvamos al día de hoy. Hermione continuaba bastante disgustada, pero al menos ya no tanto como antes(menos mal), y hablaba más conmigo, pero no le dirigía la palabra a los chicos. Me pregunto por qué. Ron dijo que no hay que darle importancia, después de todo, es una sabibonda mandona. No estuve muy de acuerdo con lo de "mandona", pero no dije nada al respecto.  
  
Tuvimos clase de Encantamientos(que es en la que más destaco, y no es por fardar). Hoy, el profesor Flitwick nos enseñó el encantamiento levitador, y nos recalcó mucho que había que pronunciar bien el conjuro para que nos saliese a la perfección. Yo no tuve muchos problemas a la hora de practicar con una pluma, casi al instante de decir "Wingardium leviosa"(el conjuro), pude hacer que mi pluma flotase unos cuarenta centímetros o así de mi pupitre, pero después volvió a caer al pupitre como si fuese plomo. Me habían puesto de pareja con Parvati Patil, una chica de mi casa, y me temo que a ella el encantamiento no le salía demasiado bien. Pero si a ella no le salía bien, imagínate a Seamus Finnigan. En mitad de la clase, oímos un estallido. Nos volvimos y vimos que a Seamus(quien, por cierto, estaba trabajando con Harry) le había explotado la pluma en la cara, y tenía la cara ennegrecida. Se empezaron a oír risitas contenidas por todas partes, pero Flitwick pidió silencio, y la clase continuó a su ritmo normal.   
A Ron, que le había tocado trabajar con Hermione, no le iba mejor.   
-¡Wingardium... "leviosaa"!-exclamaba, agitando con excesivos ademanes su varita y sin demasiado éxito.  
-¡Eh, tranquilo!-Hermione le cogió del brazo, haciendo que parase- Con esos movimientos, vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien. Y, para tu información, lo estás diciendo mal. Es LE-VI-O-SA, y no "LE-VIO-SA-A", como estás diciendo. Ah, y pronuncia "gar" más prolongadamente, lo dices excesivamente corto, y casi no se entiende...  
-Muy bien-Ron perdió los estribos, y dejó caer su varita bruscamente sobre el pupitre-, Doña Marisabidilla, ya que eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Vamos, venga.  
-De acuerdo...-Hermione cogió su varita, y apuntó con ella a la pluma que tenía en su pupitre, diciendo-Wingardium leviosa.  
De inmediato, la pluma de Hermione se elevó, más de un metro por encima de nuestras cabezas. Todo el mundo miraba hacia donde estaba ella y Ron, que la miraba con gesto fatídico.Flitwick elogió a Hermione, como de costumbre, pero creo que fue el único que lo hizo, aparte de mí, que fui una de las pocas que aplaudió... por no decir la única.   
Al terminar la clase, a Ron se le notaba resentido, y estaba malhumorado.  
-"Es leviosa, no leviosaa"-Imitó a Hermione, con voz aguda y tono desdeñoso-. No sé quién se cree que es ella. Os lo digo en serio, no hay quien la aguante...  
Pero resultó que Hermione estaba cerca, y lo oyó todo. Salió a todo correr, hacia el fondo del pasillo, y se cubría la cara con las manos.  
-Creo que te ha oído-Le dijo Harry a Ron, mirando cómo Hermione se alejaba.  
-Bueno... ¿Y qué?-Ron se encogió de hombros-Ya debe de haber notado que no tiene quien la apoye...  
Me enfurecí. Aquello sí que habia sido la gota que colmó el vaso.  
-¡¡¡¿TE HAS PASADO, SABIAS?!!!-Le grité a Ron, fuera de mí, y me marché a todo correr, para alcanzar a Hermione. Antes de doblar la esquina, oí a Ron decir a Harry:  
-¿Y a ésta, qué la pasa?  
No pude oír más, porque estuve siguiendo a Hermione hasta llegar al cuarto de baño de las chicas. Supuse que se había metido ahí, y entré. Me encontré a mi amiga llorando en un rincón.  
-Hermione...-empecé.  
-¿Harriet?-Hermione me miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Sí, soy yo. No te preocupes por lo que te ha dicho Ron, estoy segura de que ni él sabía lo que decía...  
-No, pero tiene razón-contestó Hermione, entre hipidos-. Tú eres mi única amiga, Harriet. Para todos los demás, no soy más que la lista de la clase, la que se lo sabe todo, y la enchufada de los profesores. Pensé que aquí, en Hogwarts, se acabaría todo éso... antes, en mi otra escuela, se burlaban de mí y me dejaban de lado, más que nada, por lo que soy... una sabihonda extraña.  
-No digas eso. Vale, es verdad que te lo sabes todo, pero aquí no eres extraña. Aquí eres como todos los demás. También a mí me dejaban de lado en mi otra escuela, y mira ahora...  
-No tiene comparación. Tú eres famosa, tienes un hermano y eres una chica muy popular. Yo en cambio... soy una sabelotodo insoportable, que no tiene amigos. Es algo obvio...  
-No eres insoportable. Bueno, a veces sí, pero hay otras veces que no. Y no tienes la culpa de ser la más inteligente del curso. Ya quisiera yo ser como tú. Además, tú eres buena chica, en el fondo. Estoy segura que pronto sabrán cómo eres en realidad, y Ron también-le consolé.  
Hermione se secó las lágrimas y me miró, esbozando una sonrisa.  
-Eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener, Harriet-me dijo, abrazándome-. Muchas gracias por apoyarme. Prometo que a partir de ahora, no seré tan repelente...  
-Bueno-sonreí yo también-. ¿Vamos con los chicos y haces las paces con Ron?  
-Vale, vamos-accedió Hermione, pero entonces oímos zancadas que resonaban horriblemente por todo el baño... Nos volvimos, horrorizadas, y vimos un monstruo enorme, de tres metros por lo menos, que llevaba un bastón y caminaba hacia nosotras.  
-¡Es un troll!-chilló Hermione-¡CORRE!  
CONTINUARÁ.  
*************  
Os ha gustado? espero que sí. Bueno, a contestar rewiews!   
  
Sailorangi: Hay que ver cómo sois! Todos habéis acertado en que voy a ser cazadora! Ya has visto que he echado a Alicia... La próxima parte de lo de troll vendrá el próximo capítulo!  
Cali-chan: Otra que ha acertado... Sorry, pero el salvamento de los chicos vendrá después, ok? Espero que no te importe!  
Lina Saotome:Muuuchas gracias!!!! Alguien tenía que pararle los pies a Malfoy, no? Bueno, y lo que dices sobre Snape... no me ha dejado muy convencida, pero lo acepto. Ya has visto que hemos entrado los dos en el equipo! Mola, eh?   
hErMiOnE: Bueno, ya sé que me baso mucho en el 1° libro, pero es que no tengo inspiración casi y no sé sobre qué escribir! Para la próxima, a ver si os sorprendo con algo...  
Selene: Aquí todas sois adivinas, o qué? jejeje, sí, soy cazadora, es que ésa posición me gusta mucho. Tranqui, que no he echado a Angelina, como has visto. Tienes razón, Snape va a tenerse que andar con muuucho cuidado... hay que ver qué manía nos ha cogido, el tío. A ver qué te parece éste capítulo!  
Miranda-Hunt: Thanks!!!!!! No, yo he quedado como cazadora, como has visto... espero que te guste este capítulo. Ya leí tus fan fics, están muy bien, a ver cuando los continúas!  
  
Bueno, bueno... 29 rewiews! Lo veo y no lo creo... os doy muchas gracias a los que me los dejáis, sois geniales, y animáis a subir la moral y a que el fic sea mejor... seguid así! Os quiero!!!!!  
Besos, Harriet. 


	11. Un troll en el cuarto de baño.

Yo estaba aterrorizada. Intenté salir corriendo fuera del alcance del troll, pero no pude: el miedo me había dejado paralizada, y además, el troll nos cerraba el paso. Hermione tampoco se podía mover. Se había agazapado a la pared, pegándose a ella lo más que podía. Saqué la varita, pero no se me ocurría ningún hechizo para alejar al troll... ¡apenas me sabía unos pocos!   
Sin saber qué hacer, empecé a pedir auxilio a gritos, sin muchas esperanzas de que alguien me oyese. De repente, el troll, que se nos había quedado mirando a las dos, volvió su horrible cabeza hacia Hermione y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Hermi intentó esconderse en uno de los cubículos de los retretes, pero le pasaba lo mismo que a mí: sus pies no parecían querer moverse del sitio. El troll se acercaba más y más a ella... Fue cuando recuperé la movilidad al fin, y me interpuse entre el troll y mi amiga.  
-¡Harriet!-chilló Hermione, muerta de miedo-¿Qué haces?  
-¡No quiero que ésa cosa te haga algo!-grité yo-¡Escóndete, vamos!   
Pero Hermione no se movió, y el troll se nos aproximaba más, y más... su horrible hedor me llegó a la nariz. Levanté la varita, aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía, quizás a forma de defensa, no sé. Y entonces...  
¡BLAM!  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron en el baño dos chicos. Yo les reconocí enseguida: eran Harry y Ron.  
-¿Hermione? Hermione, ¿dónde estás?-oí la voz de Harry.  
-¿Ellos... están aquí?-inquirió Hermione, con un hilo de voz-No sé que hacen en un baño de chicas...  
-¡Hermione, por Dios!-grité, casi histérica-¡Eso da igual ahora!  
-¿Harriet? ¿Eres tú?-volví a oír a Harry.  
-¿Harriet está aquí?-oí la voz de Ron.  
-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Nosotras estamos aquí, enfrente del troll!-grité-¡Haced algo!  
-Vale... ¡Distráelo!-oí gritarle Harry a Ron. Éste no perdió tiempo y le tiró una tubería de metal al troll, el cual se volvió hacia Ron, permitiendo a Harry correr hacia nosotras.  
-¡Corred, vamos!-nos dijo. Yo me moví fuera del alcance del troll, pero Hermione se quedó ahí, blanca como la pared y aterrorizada. Fui hacia Hermione para intentar persuadirle de que se moviese de allí y tirando de ella, y al final conseguí moverla hacia el punto al que había ido antes. Harry fue con nosotras-¿Estáis bien?-nos preguntó. Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y yo dije:  
-Sí... ¿cómo supisteis que estábamos aquí?  
-Estábamos en el comedor, y el profesor Quirrell nos dijo que había un troll en las mazmorras. Sabíamos que Hermione estaba en el baño, así que fuimos a avisarla. Nos encontramos al troll, y decidimos encerrarle en vuestro baño, pero no sabíamos que ése era vuestro baño... Al oír vuestros gritos, entramos, y... aquí estamos. No sabía que estabas aquí, Harriet...  
-Fui a consolar a Hermi-contesté-. Se siente muy mal por lo que dijo Ron al salir de Encantamientos. Ibamos a hacer las paces con él, y de repente, nos topamos con ésto... hablando de Ron... tenemos que ayudarle, está siendo acorralado por el troll.  
En efecto. Ron había distraído al troll lo mejor que podía, y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con él.   
-Vamos-dijo Harry, él y yo fuimos corriendo hacia donde estaban Ron y el troll.  
-¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! ¡Ven hacia acá! ¡Lumos!-hice centellear la varita a los ojos del troll. Éste retrocedió, deslumbrado, pero al cabo de un rato me vio y fue hacia mí, alzando su bastón y emitiendo un gruñido.  
Entonces, Harry dio un salto, y se colgó de la espalda del troll, clavándole, acto seguido, la varita... en la nariz. El troll dio un chillido terrible, y trató de sacudirse a Harry de encima. Mi hermano trataba de mantenerse allí como podía, pero yo me temía que en un momento a otro pudiese hacerle algo...  
Fue cuando Ron hizo algo que no me esperé: alzó la varita, y gritó, agitándola:  
-¡Wingardium leviosa!  
El bastón se elevó hasta el techo del cuarto de baño, dio la vuelta y golpeó con fuerza la cabezota de su dueño al caer. El troll se tambaleó, y cayó pesadamente bocabajo. Fue cuando Harry pudo bajar de la espalda del troll, e ir hacia mí y hacia Ron, que contemplábamos al troll.  
-¿Está...muerto?-se atrevió a decir Hermione, acercándose también.  
-No creo. Tan sólo inconsciente....-Harry se agachó a retirar la varita de la nariz del troll y a limpiarla, porque estaba recubierta de algo viscoso.   
-Puaj...-no pude reprimir una mueca de asco.  
Al poco rato, la puerta del cuarto de baño se volvió a abrir, y entraron los profesores Snape y McGonagall. Harry, Ron y yo tratamos de ocultar las varitas en el acto.  
-Vosotros... ¿se puede saber en qué pensábais, por todos los santos?-exclamó McGonagall, dirigiéndose a nosotros tres-. Esa cosa pudo haberos matado...  
-Nosotros... nosotros sólo...-intenté buscar una excusa.  
-Silencio, señorita Potter. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido semejante cosa? Quiero una explicación.  
Y de repente, oigo a Hermione que dice:  
-No les regañe, profesora McGonagall. Ellos me buscaban a mí.  
-¡Hermione Granger!  
Harry, Ron y yo miramos a Hermione sin entender nada. Ella prosiguió:  
-Yo vine a buscar al troll. Creí que podía vencerlo porque, ya sabe... había leído mucho sobre el tema. Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, no seguiría con vida. Harriet fue la primera en socorrerme e hizo que el troll se deslumbrase, Harry le clavó la varita en la nariz, y Ron le hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. Yo no pude hacer nada, estaba a punto de matarme cuando llegaron.  
Hubo una pausa, en la que McGonagall estuvo mirándonos a nosotros y luego a Hermione. Ron hacía un esfuerzo por no parecer asombrado por lo que Hermi acababa de hacer. ¡Estaba inventándose una historia a la profesora para que no nos castigasen! Al fin, la profesora dijo:  
-Bueno... si es así... Señorita Granger, eres una tonta. ¿Cómo pensabas vencer al troll tú sola?  
Hermione no dijo nada. Ron se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído:  
-¿Es normal que Hermione haga algo así?  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-No, pero ella es muy buena chica, ya lo estás viendo-le dije, también al oído. Vi que Harry miraba hacia Snape, quien trataba de ocultar algo que tenía en el bajo de la túnica, al parecer. La profesora McGonagall siguió sermoneando a Hermione:  
-Bien, por esto, señorita Granger, Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos. Sube a la sala común, por favor.  
Hermione obedeció. Cuando ella se fue, la profesora McGonagall habló con nosotros. Nos dijo que no todos los alumnos de primer curso podían vencer a una cosa así, y nos concedió cinco puntos a cada uno para Gryffindor. A continuación, nos pidió que fuésemos a la sala común. Los tres nos fuimos hacia allá, comentando lo sucedido:  
-Tienes razón, Harriet... en realidad, es buena gente, y se ha portado bien con nosotros-me dijo Ron.  
-¿Lo ves? Deberías disculparte con ella, cuando me la encontré, estaba muy afectada por lo que le dijiste-le dije.  
-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, Ron... ella nos ha hecho un favor-añadió Harry.  
-Ya... Nunca me lo hubiese esperado, si os digo la verdad.  
-Yo menos, y eso que soy su amiga-le dije-. Pero ya ves... la gente es como una caja de sorpresas a veces, y tiene gestos que no te esperas, como ésto. ¿Haréis las paces, vosotros dos?  
-Ya veremos...-dijo Ron, no muy convencido.  
Cuando llegamos a la sala común, todo el mundo sabía lo del troll, y nos felicitaron por haber ganado cinco puntos cada uno. Hermione nos esperaba en un rincón. Cuando llegamos hacia ella, nos saludó, y fuimos a coger algo para comer.  
¿Y qué pasó después? Ron hizo las paces con Hermione, y ella pasó a ser amiga de él y de Harry. Y a partir de entonces, los cuatro somos inseparables, y Hermione cumplió su promesa: dejó de ser tan desagradable como lo era antes. Me parece que desde ahora, todo va a irnos sobre ruedas.  
Te dejo. Un beso, de  
Harriet Potter.  
**********  
Qué? Os ha gustado? Bueno, a contestar rewiews. Sólo he recibido tres más... buuu... :(  
  
Selene: Toy muy bien, gracias! Ya has visto cómo nos ha ido con el troll. Al fin Ron y Hermi han hecho las paces! Pensé que no las harían nunca... Claro que me gustan las comunidades virtuales, y estaré encantada de pertenecer a la tuya. Tienes MSN?  
Lina Saotome: Gracias por corregirme! Ya lo he cambiado, he puesto "guardián" ahora. Y gracias tb por animarme! :)  
Sailorangi: Sorry si querías que no quitase a Alicia, pero... tenía que quitar a alguien! Además, Alicia ahora está de reserva, asi que no te preocupes. Aki tienes la continuación!  
  
Bueno, en el capítulo doce... chan chan chan chaaan! Va a ser una sorpresa!!!! Ya lo veréis... Besos, y seguid dejando rewiews! Os quiero!  
  
Harriet 


	12. Cuatro años después, las cosas han cambi...

Hola gente! La que escribe soy yo, Harriet, lo que pasa es que me he cambiado el nombre... después de tanto tiempo, aquí está el duodécimo capítulo! de verdad, no me esperaba q os gustase tanto... me he saltado la parte que sigue del primer libro(porque ya la conocéis y no quiero contárosla de nuevo), y ahora, después de cuatro años sin escribir, Harriet ha vuelto a abrir el diario... aunque ahora tiene pensamientos un tanto diferentes. ¿Queréis verlo? Pues seguid leyendo...  
  
**************************************  
*Cuatro años después...*  
  
11 de Julio del 2002  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Hace un montón de tiempo que no te escribo, pero es que me han ocurrido tantas cosas, que me he olvidado por completo de ti. He sido muy feliz, dentro de todo lo que cabe, en todos éstos cuatro años que no te he estado escribiendo, pero necesito desahogarme de nuevo. Pronto te diré por qué.  
  
Hoy hacen cinco años que te encontré. Aquél día, tenía 10 años, y no sabía nada de lo que sé ahora. En éste instante, tengo 14 años, estoy a punto de cumplir 15, y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Cuando empecé a escribirte, vivía con una familia de muggles, los Walker, pero cuando volví de Hogwarts aquél año, decidí que me iría a vivir con Harry, aunque tuviese que soportar yo también a nuestros insoportables parientes, los Dursley, que no nos tienen ningún aprecio, dicho sea de paso. Pero aun así, es preferible éso a estar separada de mi querido hermano.  
  
Harry y yo hemos vivido separados durante diez años, así que cuando empecé a escribirte, no le conocía. Pero ése año le conocí, en una reunión que tuvo tío Vernon con el señor Walker, y descubrimos nuestra parentela. Y aquél mismo año, el día de nuestro cumpleaños, descubrimos que nuestros padres eran brujos, y que nosotros lo somos también. Ambos recibimos la carta del colegio al que ahora asistimos, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que para nosotros ha sido como nuestra segunda casa. Y nuestras vidas dieron un giro de 380 grados. Ahora, él y yo somos inseparables, jugamos en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor(él como buscador y yo como cazadora), hicimos unos muy buenos amigos y asistimos a clases de brujería.   
  
Pero no todo fue felicidad. Tuvimos que vernos las caras con Voldemort... nuestro enemigo, el que nos arrebató a nuestros padres. Y en tres ocasiones, ni más ni menos. Realmente, me asombro de la suerte que tenemos al seguir con vida después de esos encuentros. Aunque ahora estoy asustada, porque Voldemort ha vuelto al poder hace poco, pero Harry y yo nos hemos prometido que vamos a intentar frenarle los pies como sea. Ojalá y logremos conseguirlo.  
  
Ahora estoy en mi cama, escribiéndote. Harry está a mi lado, durmiendo. Cuando yo vine a Privet Drive, subimos la cama que había en la alacena debajo de las escaleras(la antigua habitación de Harry) y la pusimos al lado de la de mi hermano. Desde entonces, compartimos cuarto, pero no nos importa. Yo quiero a mi hermano más que a nadie, y pienso estar junto a él siempre que pueda.  
  
Voy a describirte lo que veo desde mi cama: En un rincón, están nuestros baúles del colegio, los cuales tienen grabados nuestras iniciales: HP. Las de Harry están en dorado y las mías en plateado, para no confundirnos. Enfrente de la cama de Harry, hay un escritorio, que usamos a menudo. En el suelo, bajo el escritorio, hay un montón de pergaminos estrujados, y encima del escritorio, están las jaulas de nuestras lechuzas. La mía se llama Athenea, de color miel, y la de Harry, Hedwig, de color blanco. Ambas están descansando en sus respectivas jaulas. Cerca de la puerta hay una ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas de color azul, y tras de mí, hay unas estanterías, las cuales, que antiguamente estaban llenas de libros sin leer, ahora están repletas de libros de embrujos y de otros libros(los que me traje de la casa de los Walker) que suelo leer cuando tengo tiempo. Cerca de los baúles, hay un armario, que ambos compartimos. De la mitad hacia la derecha, está mi ropa, y de la mitad hacia la izquierda, la de Harry. A los pies de mi cama está la última carta que me escribió Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga, que me acaba de entregar Athenea hace diez minutos.   
  
Hermione y yo ya éramos amigas desde primer año. Pero ahora, nuestra amistad se ha enrobustecido. En la carta que tengo encima de la cama me invita a pasar el verano con ella, en su casa. A mí me encantaría ir, por supuesto, pero tendría que pedirle permiso a mis tíos. Y además, está Harry... prometí que no iba a separarme de él nunca, si podía evitarlo. Pero Harry y yo somos mellizos, no siameses... y no podemos estar juntos para siempre. Además, creo que Harry va a pasar el verano con Ron Weasley, otro de nuestros amigos. Al igual que Hermione y yo, ellos dos se han hecho muy amigos, aunque el año pasado se pelearon porque Harry había conseguido entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Ron se molestó mucho por esto(aunque Harry no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego).   
  
El Torneo de los Tres Magos es un acontecimiento importante, donde participan Hogwarts y otros dos colegios de magia extranjeros, Beauxbatons(de Francia) y Durmstrang(de Bulgaria). No se celebraba desde hacía ya cien años. Participaban tres campeones, uno por cada escuela... excepto el pasado año. Harry fue el cuarto campeón, y aunque al final ganó, no lo pasó muy bien que digamos... Bueno, pero esto no es lo que quería contarte. Se trata de algo muy importante, al menos para mí.  
  
Resulta que me gusta un chico de mi clase... y no sé cómo decírselo. Creo que ya le conoces, porque te hablé de él. Es un tanto torpe, pero es encantador, y es muy divertido. Se trata de Seamus Finnigan. ¿Por qué no me habré fijado en él antes? No sé. Quizás todos estos años pasé por alto lo guapo que ha sido siempre... el caso es que me gusta mucho, pero no sé si yo le gusto a él también. De momento, no me hace ni caso. No se separa de Dean Thomas, su mejor amigo, ni aunque le maten; y el año pasado no pude pedirle que fuese mi pareja para el baile de Navidad: Lavender fue más rápida. Espero que éste año tenga más suerte... eso, si se llega a celebrar otro baile como éste.  
  
Hermione dice que lo mejor es que se lo diga, pero es que no es tan fácil. ¿Qué tal y si me llevo una desilusión? Por ejemplo, que a él le guste otra... no, no quiero ni pensarlo. Prefiero ir lenta, pero segura, y no precipitarme antes de tiempo, porque si no lo puedo echar a perder. La pregunta es... ¿podré aguantar así más tiempo? Eso nadie me lo podrá decir, pero yo ya he decidido. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
  
Es evidente que las cosas han cambiado, y que ya no volverán a ser como antes. Por un lado, me parece bien, pero por otro, estoy un poco confusa. No quiero ser niña, y no quiero crecer. ¿Por qué la adolescencia tiene que ser tan extraña? Son preguntas sin respuesta que dudo que nadie me las responda algún día, pero necesitaba desahogarme, porque aunque tengo un hermano mellizo, y unos amigos que me quieren, y voy a una escuela de magia, mi vida no es feliz todavía. Ojalá las cosas también cambien en otros sentidos.  
  
Te dejo. Es ya medianoche. A lo mejor, te escriba más tarde, no sé. De momento, un beso, y hasta otra.  
  
Harriet Potter  
  
*******************  
Qué tal? Bueno, ya me diréis... Ya hacía mucho que no escribía ésto, verdad? es q he estado muy ocupada... pero aki lo tenéis, al fin!  
  
Y ahora... a contestar rewiews! Hay q ver cuántos me habéis dejado, tíos...  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS, cousin!!! tu tb escribes de miedo... a ver cuando dejas un capítulo de "Lo que puede llegar a hacer un hechizo", eh?  
  
Sabrina Tolkien: Tranquila con tu PC, chica!!!! hay q ver... bueno, me alegro que te gustase éste humilde fanfic n_n. El SDLC es lo BEST!!!! Jejeje, no, no estoy de coña, es la verdad! Por cierto, estaba escuchando The real Slim Shady de Eminem y me he acordado de ti... kien no se acuerda de ti y de Silvara...? Jajaja, un beso muy fuerte, friend! Nos vemos en el MSN!  
  
Pikaharry: Bueno, cierto que ésta es una versión del primer libro, y no es gran cosa, pero es lo más que puede hacer alguien como yo(vaya modesta estoy hecha). Gracias por tu comentario!  
  
Ginny Weasley: Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias, y ten por seguro que las amigas de Sandra son amigas mías. ¿tienes MSN? entonces, me gustaría agregarte y hablar contigo, vale? Un beso!!!  
  
Bueno, pues esto es todo... una cosa: quizás este sea el último capítulo que publique del Diario de Harriet Potter, porque tengo muchos proyectos por hacer, y yo considero que con éste he acabado... no me miréis así como si kisiérais matarme! Siento esto, pero es que no puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez....! Y encima tengo exámenes, q queréis q le haga? Pero sois geniales, gracias a vosotros tengo 36 rewiews(q no está nada mal), y os aseguro que seguiré escribiendo... Y a lo mejor haré una continuación de ésto. ¿Quién sabe? Ya se verá...  
  
De momento, dejad rewiew, ¿vale? Le animáis a una el día! En fin, os dejo porque tengo que escribir el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic, Ithil Mir. Un beso a todos, y gracias por los rewiews! Namárië!  
  
Isil 


End file.
